No More Freedom
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Las hadas son frágiles, no cae en la excepción, como la presa perfecta del gran depredador. Dejarse llevar o seguir en busca de la libertad perdida es lo que al hada desdichada le queda. Cuyos motivos se ven fortalecidos por la ira e o shot AU. Pairing: FranQueen [Francesco Bernoulli x Fairy!Lightning McQueen] Advertencia: Lemon, AU, Gore,Fantasy, Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Without Sense

_Se que es frustrante la derrota, pero no puedo quedarme a lamentar, si quiero ganar, debo seguir y luchar_

 **1 - WITHOUT SENSE**

— ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Si, si lo hago...

Soplo un pequeño mechón de su cabello, aburrido por el regaño tan enorme y soporífero que estaba recibiendo. Quién se encuentra delante suyo, Hudson, su padre de crianza, rueda los ojos sabiendo que el adolescente frente suyo no presto la más mínima atención a lo que acaba de advertirle.

—Mantén tu mente inquieta en un solo lugar, en mi preferiblemente, es importante.

—Eso dices cada vez que hago algo mal para ti. —apoya la cara en su mano, su corto cabello pelirrojo cual flama cae un poco, como siempre despeinado. —No te pintes el cabello más, no uses esa ropa sin mi supervisión, no vueles muy alto, no carreras... ¿Puedo respirar comandante?

Hudson rasco su entrecejo contando hasta diez, que cambie de posición constantemente deja saber lo urgido que se encuentra Lightning por salir de esa habitación a donde sea que pueda volar por más de cinco horas y posiblemente jugar con sus amigos. No está en contra de que salga de su escondite para volar a donde le plazca, son seres con necesidad de revolotear por el bosque a placer.

Pero existe el pequeño problema de que Lightning es una de las hadas con menos instinto de supervivencia que ha tenido que cuidar, ha estado en tantas situaciones de muerte a sus diecisiete años que duda incluso de sus ganas de vivir. Aunque en el bosque que habitan la mayoría de seres han empatizado enormemente no quiere decir que no pueda encontrarse con el que lo mate de un zarpazo o un golpe.

Son hadas, son frágiles en su mayoría, Lightning lo es aún más.

Quizás por sobreprotegerlo sea de esta manera, y es que joder, no le pidan a su ser preocupado hasta por el cielo azul que no se preocupe por el único hijo que tiene, que para más inri es un hijo postizo.

—Hudson aun si me das toooooda esta conversación sobre lo malo que puede ocurrir si vuelvo a ir a carreras con el resto, no haras cambiar de opinión, estarán Mate, Holley y McMissile si te hace sentir mejor.

— ¿Qué hacen centauros en carreras de hadas? —se cruza de brazos mirándolo con desaprobación. Lightning vuela hasta unos de los tantos pisos de la peculiar casa, guindando bocabajo del borde.

—Son mis amigos y me quieren ver ganar, por eso estarán ahí.

—Eso no me da seguridad de que estarás bien.

— ¡Entonces ven conmigo! Se que te gustara, también lo hacías de joven ¿verdad? —exclama sonriente y animado. —Aunque si vas deberías cuidarte de Carlos, suele tapar a todo el mundo cuando pasa lo importante.

—Ni tú, ni yo iremos, no vas a competir más y deja de estar así porque se te ira la sangre a la cabeza, te marearas y-

— Ay por el amor de... Ya no tengo cinco años, relájate, estira las entumidas alas que tienes y vive un poco, estar amargado todo el tiempo no puede hacer bien a nadie. —Hudson se nota hasta más estresado, solo por la posición en que el pelirrojo está hablando. —Aparte si me retiro Chick no dejara de burlarse de mí, estoy a punto de vencer a King ¿Imaginas eso? Seré el hada más veloz de todo el claro.

— ¿Y eso que? Acaso debo recordarte que ventajas tiene ser el "más veloz" del claro y-

—Si, si ya se me la historia, mi madre que fue tragada por una bestia no conocida y me dejo precisamente en una adorable flor. —vuelve a su antigua posición. —Echarme en cara que me abandono es un daño serio también ¿Sabes?

—Quiero cuidar de ti como ella no lo hizo por no saber cuándo parar de mover las alas. —tomo el par de alas traslucidas. —Así que te quiero aquí, lo que resta del día y como vea una miseria de tu polvillo fuera de casa me asegurare de mantenerte en el sauna una semana.

— ¡Hudson por favorrrrrrrrr!

—No, simplemente No, Lightning. Cuando crezcas y puedas cuidar de ti mismo a unos diez metros fuera de aquí lo vuelves a intentar, hasta entonces, obedece niño. —revolvió el cabello rojo con saña. Lightning restregó su cara con ambas manos, el mayor tuvo la intención de salir de casa.

—A Shuu no lo molestas tanto. —recrimino, pues es el más cercano en lo que apariencia refiere, delicado y en la clasificación de Hada sumisa.

—Shuu tiene cuatro niños, ha sentado cabeza y sabe cuándo mantener su ser en el suelo. Deberías juntarte más con él en lugar de pelear tanto con Chick y Jackson ¿No lo crees? Seguir su ejemplo.

—Uh... No pensé que quisieras nietos tan pronto. Con permiso, iré a buscar a alguien que me haga un bebé. —antes de salir dramático Hudson lo detuvo, debía existir la manera en la que Lightning tome algo enserio.

—Tu, en casa, lo que resta del día, punto final. —advirtió, Lightning alzo las manos en gesto de rendición. —Hump... Volveré en un rato. —avisa yendo fuera de la casa, conto hasta veinte y sonrió.

—Mañana cuando me castigue Estaré en casa como un Hada feliz... dentro del sauna, pero feliz. —saco la lengua travieso.

Hudson a pesar de conocer a su hijo no ha aprendido de sus mañas para desobedecer y mucho menos que conoce todas las costumbre que tiene al salir de casa, sus rutas, etc. Si alguien quiere saber de esa hada mayor y malhumorada, se preguntaba Lightning que ahora va volando por las ramas del árbol en exceso colosal y que ninguno del bosque puede igualar. Por dios que ese tronco tiene a toda una sociedad en su interior. Lo curioso es que sus ramas iban en todas direcciones, incluido una parte de un lago gigante en el que pocas criaturas nadan, alrededor hay algunos campos florales de gran magnitud.

Este lago es el centro de la dichosa carrera en la que esta tan insistente por competir, obviamente en la parte que aun cubre el árbol, de otro modo nadie se le ocurrirían hacer algo así ahí. Ve a los otros dos competidores pues el resto es público, ya que es la final y solo hay para tres concursantes. El principal es King, un hombre de lo más respetuoso y tranquilo que esta punto de considerar hermano de Hudson, Chick ... Aquel amargado que no tiene vida propia en su opinión. Sonriendo burlón al último por su cara de fastidio de verlo.

— ¿Te soltaron la correa? —interroga viéndolo de arriba a abajo, pensó que no iría por quien es su padre.

—Está rota desde hace un buen rato. —afirma sonriente.

—Se escapó de nuevo. —Shuu, un hada de cabello albino, ojos púrpuras y cuatro pequeñines volando a su alrededor niega con la cabeza, debió suponer que eso pasaría.

—Ya sabremos quien ocupara el sauna el próximo mes. —carcajea el castaño a su lado, con un mechón de su cabello azul.

—Dejen de ser tan envidiosos. —burla jugueteando con su cabello. —Si gano valdrá la pena.

—Quedar sudando todo el día, todos los días hasta que te levanten el castigo, si que valdrá la pena. —mofa el pelinegro de ojos grises, Lightning rodo los ojos.

—deberías considerar bajar tu nivel hormonal. A este paso tendrás un problema entre las piernas por tanta imaginación Jackson.

—Que culpa puedo tener de que me gustes tanto. —saca la lengua juguetón, el quinceañero se tomó muy a pecho el tema pubertad, pensando que puede tener sexo con cualquiera que sea mínimamente atractivo a sus ojos.

— ¿Podemos empezar? —pregunta el hada mayor de los que están presentes con amable sonrisa, cabello azul y una que otra arruga notable.

—Por supuesto~ —afirma con burlona sonrisa.

— ¡SUERTE! —guiña el ojo al centauro que tiene dientes sobresalientes y se pone en posiciones junto al otro par de competidores.

Chick no puede cambiar de expresión o al menos eso es lo que cree al verlo, aun no empiezan y tiene cara de haber perdido, quizás predice el futuro. Se sabe el circuito de memoria, un montón de ramas que no hacen más que entorpecer el paso, pasar dentro de una cueva de oso rezando por no despertarlo y por último para cuando es la última de tres vueltas, no estirar las manos para alcanzar la meta es nulo y descalificado, es el motivo que sea. La meta se encuentra en una rama no tan gruesa sobre el lago, que hoy parece más turbio.

—En sus marcas... Listos... —el hada de cabello verde sostiene el banderín. —FUERA.

Evidentemente para esto hay un esfuerzo mayúsculo, tomando en cuenta la fuerte brizna creada por sus alas hace pensar que esos tres no son normales, aun siendo hombres esa parte de su cuerpo es delicada y un tanto frágil, en Lightning mucho más dada su condición de reproductor sumiso -en resumen, puede tener hijos de la misma forma que una mujer-

Paso a Chick con relativa facilidad, las reglas no impedían que tonteara por lo que se giró y saco la lengua al amargado hombre, poniéndolo de peor humor si es que es posible hacer esto en una persona, moriría joven por tanto estrés en nimiedades que no ameritan tal estado de alteración.

La última vuelta, está muy cerca de King, sus pobres alas ya están resintiendo el esfuerzo que hace, las vueltas no son precisamente cortas, el tener que pasar por algunas ramas hace que el agotamiento empeore y ahora está dudando como nunca en su vida, King permanece casi fresco como lechuga, acostumbrado al deporte.

Podía ver la meta incluso, lo cual lo altero un poco, estaba deseando haberse aprendido -o haber prestado atención- el hechizo para hacer un poco de viento, por desgracia su cabeza inquieta no lo permitió. Faltaba nada más un poco para acabar estando a la par del mayor, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y justo antes de poderlo pasar aun si es colapsando.

—¡LIGHTNING! —el grito lo lleno de pavor y dada la exageración en su ser, vio prácticamente la muerte, usando esto como provecho tomo más velocidad.

—No puedo morir quedando segundo lo siento. — King abrió la boca levemente impresionado por verlo adelantarse con relativa facilidad y llegar a la meta, apenas había captado lo que dijo, hablo muy rápido y pegando cada palabra en su opinión. Lightning había chocado con una rama tras pasar la meta y apenas se pudo mantener en esta.

— ¡TENEMOS UN NUEVO CAMPEÓN! —exclama la chica con el banderín. Siendo una rama más arriba, se dejó caer a donde estaba la meta y King esperaba con una sonrisa ligeramente orgullosa.

—Felicidades. —sonrió victorioso al mayor, quería dormir por una semana entera ahora... lo cual aparentemente no sería muy complicado.

—Emm... ¿Sorpresa? —se sienta, las exclamaciones de los que habían presenciado el evento se silencian, Hudson esta de brazos cruzados frente a Lightning, que quiere meter la cabeza en algún lugar para evitar la mirada furiosa del hombre.

Muchos se preguntan que suerte tendría el pelirrojo, considerando que de por si, nadie puede desobedecer a Hudson, el protector y guía de todos, hacer caso omiso a sus órdenes es lo mismo a pecar en carne propia, tomando en consideración que Lightning es su hijo el problema se ve mucho más agravado, es el primero que debe seguir al pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

—Nos vamos a casa, ahora. —quedo en pie, haciendo una especie de puchero por el pequeño show que se monta por culpa de su padre de crianza.

—Al menos felicítame ¿no? —con su obsesión continua de lograr ganar junto a la emoción, hacen que ignore casi por completo el problema en el que está metido, que hace reventar al adulto.

— ¡TE PROHIBÍ VENIR A COMPETIR! ¡ME DESOBEDECISTE! —Una vena de su frente acabaría explotando por la histeria. — ¡ESTA CARRERA QUEDA NULA! —dictamina y ahí es donde Lightning se une a esa alteración.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? GANE SIN TRAMPAS, NO PUEDES HACERME ESO. —quisquillo.

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA, A CASA, AHORA! —vuelve a ordenar, King iba a intervenir, siendo amigo de Hudson tenía cierta facilidad para apaciguar su ira.

—NO ES JUS-

— ¡Lightning! —muchos se van de sus lugares para asomarse, el pelirrojo debido a lo exhausto que se encuentra junto al resbalón, acabo en el lago, salió a los pocos segundos tosiendo agua y con la parte de su cabello largo sobre su rostro, pues el otro lado está casi rapado.

—Genial...—bufa quitando la melena de su rostro.

—Wow~ Vaya forma de evitar que la discusión se extendiera, la pondré en práctica. —burla Jackson en la orilla. Lightning lo ve mal, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué no vienes acá? —pregunta Shuu al lado de Jackson.

—No me alcanzo a mover, creo que hay corriente, alguno ayúdeme. —pide y Raoul entre risitas se acerca volando, tomando ambas manos del pelirrojo. Lo ha cargado antes, sabe cuánto pesa y que puede sacarlo del agua sin dificultad. —me estas... lastimando...—informa cerrando un ojo, sintiendo fuerzas opuestas, pues el agua lo tira hacia abajo y Raoul hacia arriba.

—Joder... creo que subiste de peso. —comenta haciendo fuerza. Jackson se une notando el pequeño problema. — ¿No estarás fingiendo?

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! Es horrible estar así, solo jala. —pide, apenas mueve sus alas, con lo empapadas qué están no podría volar ni un miserable medio metro. Mate llego y observo desde la orilla lo que pasaba. —Mate ayúdame.

—No puedo entrar al agua. —se nota nervioso por el tema.

— ¿Por qué no? No puedo salir, ayúdame tu también. —insiste intentando no resbalarse de las manos de Raoul y Jackson que siguen tratando. Mate da unos cuantos pasos adelante, entrando muy lentamente hasta llegar a él.

No tenían de donde más agarrarlo para ayudarlo a salir, siendo tres hadas y un centauro pues King se unió al pequeño grupo, Lightning no alcanzaba a salir más del pecho hacia arriba, aparte de que tenía tirones intermitentes que contaban con la intención de hundirlo por completo.

Sin explicación alguna terminaron soltándolo y saliendo disparados a la orilla, King acabo peor pues se golpeó contra una rama baja. Lightning volvió a sentir un fuerte jalón desde debajo del agua, pero nadie lo estabas agarrando. Hudson llego, habiéndose tardado bastante a decir verdad y tomando la mano del muchacho que ahora apenas y tenía de la clavícula para arriba fuera del agua.

—No te... hundas...—indica haciendo toda la fuerza posible por sacarlo, la fuerza que insiste en meterlo en el agua se hace ahora constante y paulatinamente mayor, por lo que el mantenerse agarrado a Hudson lo lastima. — ¡NO! —apenas toco un poco el agua, sacando a su hijo de la misma pues se había hundido.

—HAY ALGO JALANDO. —quisquilla asustado, agarrándose tan fuerte como puede. — ¡HUDSON! —El chillido gritando el nombre de quién esperaba que lo salvara fue lo último que escucharon de él antes de ser hundido. Hudson quedo con la boca abierta, mirando sus manso mojadas.

—No... no, no, no...

—Hud-Hudson que se supone que- ¿¡Hudson!? —King lo siguió pues este lo paso completamente de largo.

— ¿Se hundió?—pregunta el hada de cabello negro que estuvo en el público.

— ¿Alguien entiende que paso?—continua la que posee cabello castaño.

—Se va a morir ahí abajo ¿Cómo se supone que respire?—murmura otra que usa gafas moradas.

—Uh... De-debo decirle a McMissile. —Mate salió huyendo casi despavorido, dejando a las hadas inquietas ahí en al preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado, pues no tenía explicación.

Habían otros lagos en el bosque, no tan grandes y profundos, nunca había pasado algo como esto, ni siquiera parecido. Lo que destaca a este lago es la prohibición rotunda para entrar en el, quizás por lo mismo que acaban de ver por desgracia.

Apenas pudo agarrar aire, mientras se hundía el agua se iba haciendo cada vez más fría, más de lo que suele acostumbrar, se hacía más oscuro y alcanzaba a ver uno que otro pequeño pez circulando por ahí, costaba tener los ojos abiertos. Tras unos segundos más acabo soltando todo el aire retenido y un poco después, cayendo a la inconciencia sin la oportunidad e entender que es lo que había ocurrido.

Lo vio descender lentamente en el agua, había costado lo suyo, realmente lo habían intentado y aunque se divirtió jugando, en algún momento tenía que parar y conseguir lo que quiera. En el agua está la ventaja de no escucharse prácticamente nada, a menos que se trate de determinados sonidos causados a un nivel que solo seres acuáticos escuchan. Por lo que nada ni nadie se acerca al hada que sigue hundiéndose.

Es una desgracia que no respiren bajo el agua, puede incluso morir sin que lo note por lo que, como gesto piadoso a los pulmones del ser crea una pequeña burbuja en su nariz y boca, con la cual lo ve respirar, con los ojos entrecerrados y perdidos, lo que define su inconciencia.

— _Vuela... vuela alto mientras puedas... que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena..._ —tararea con cierta diversión, observándolo a detalle. —El tiempo de volar se te acabo. —ríe suavemente.

* * *

La sensación de ahogo quedo en su cuerpo, por lo que al recobrar la conciencia lo primero que hace es tomar la más grande bocanada de aire que sus pulmones permiten. Examino como pudo su oscuro y desconocido panorama, lo cual arroja un par de rápidas conclusiones.

En primera que todo lo que ocurrió no es más que un extraño y cruel sueño en el que murió ahogado después de ganar la carrera, justo antes de que Hudson diera el regaño y castigo de su vida; la segunda opción es que Hudson está castigándolo por adelantado o por algo que desconoce, metiéndolo en la cueva más rara que se encontró para hacerlo sufrir un rato en su claustrofobia y urgencia por estar en un espacio abierto en el cual volar... esta última suena más razonable.

— ¡Hudson, el chiste no hizo gracia! —exclama tosiendo levemente, sus pulmones enserio estaban resentidos, esto hacía pensar más en el tema del ahogo que en Hudson. —Oye, donde- ¿Y esto? —tiro de la atadura que tiene en su cuello, tanteando lo que tiene en este.

Es un collar bastante extraño, se siente liso, como la piel de una serpiente. Baja de lo que es aparentemente una cama bastante grande con todo y cortinas guindando del techo, que deja caer una que otra pequeña gota. Frunció el poco el entrecejo, el lugar en si no tiene mucha forma, hay un espejo grande, enorme en uno de los muros, una mesa, lo que aparenta ser un pasillo que conduce a otro lugar y lo que más confunde... Agua.

Es como una especie de pozo, profundo por la negrura que muestra, no quiso acercarse más, en realidad buscaba el origen de la atadura de lo que tiene en su cuello, encontrando esto pronto al seguirlo.

—Hudson está muy desesperado si hace esto, yo pensé que el sauna ya era lo suficientemente malo. —murmuró apoyando una mano en el muro rocoso y tirando del extremo de lo que, viéndolo mejor, aparenta ser una cadena, solo que muy oscura, como un metal oxidado.

De un segundo a otro este extremo se desprendió, sin esfuerzo, sin nada y completamente impredecible este extremo se movió por si solo, forzándolo a dar la vuelta y mirar el pozo. La cadena estaba ahí dentro, al menos la punta y como el pequeño temblor predijo algo gigante salió de ahí, causando un pequeño chillido asustado de su parte.

Para él, es una serpiente en exceso grande, de escamas azules y colmillos gigantes. Lo curioso es que tiene patas, por lo que en teoría no puede ser una serpiente si tiene patas. Había quedado en el suelo boquiabierto y preguntándose interiormente _que coño_ hizo tan mal para estar en una habitación con tal bestia que podría matarlo con solo mirarlo, es unas diez veces más grande que su persona y eso que aún no sale completamente del agua.

Rogando a todo lo bueno del mundo y haciendo el mayor silencio posible intento volver a la cama antes de que esa cosa lo viera, no aparentaba haberse dado cuenta de su existencia siquiera. Mueve sus alas, están húmedas, no podría volar decentemente de esa manera a menos que quisiera acabar devorado de forma horrorosa y dolorosa, _no gracias._

—Estoy... definitivamente muerto...—murmuraba si mismo escondiéndose entre el montón de telas que hay en esa cama.

— ¿Estas despierto? —abrió los ojos lo más que pudo bajo su pequeño escondite, no alcanzaba a ver quién hablo y tampoco quería descubrirlo, no lo reconocía. —No es la posición en la que te deje... debiste despertar ya. —maldijo por lo bajo aquel detalle. —Aunque tragaste mucha agua... pudiste quedar inconsciente de nuevo... Igual me da tiempo a-

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —Respingo hacia atrás como respuesta a que lo tomara de la pierna, parpadeo repetidamente sorprendido por lo que veía.

Un hombre, bastante alto y de muy significante musculatura, un solo ojo evidente en su rostro con extrañas manchas azules que no alcanza a distinguir bien, sus manos tienen el mismo tono y logra ver una cola, que supone sale de él, una especie de sonrisa maliciosa se forma en el otro, que tiene unos colmillos resaltantes.

—Así que me estabas ignorando... Que cruel. —burla, su forma de hablar también es extraña, como un acento que no ha oído en nadie.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, no sé quién eres ni que hago aquí... metido—frunció el entrecejo, notando que la punta de la cadena está en su mano. —Tu-

— ¿te traje aquí? Si, realmente, fue lindo ver como casi te ahogas, aunque es por Francesco que no lo hiciste. —dice sonriente, Lightning lo miro de arriba abajo queriendo entender a que venía la diversión al respecto. —Deberías agradecer.

—Gracias por evita mi muerte, ser... extraño.

—Me llamo Francesco, con decirme por mi nombre basta, _Lightning._ —su corazón quería salir huyendo de su lugar por lo fuerte que palpita, asustado. —No hace falta guardar tanta distancia, no muerdo... al menos no aún.

—Me acabas de dar más razones para estar bien lejos, si me disculpas, me voy para mi casa antes de que mi papa me—de un tirón acabó tirado a la cama de nuevo, Francesco jugaba con la cadena en su mano, aun sonriente y tranquilo.

—Umm... No, no quiero que regreses a tu casa con tu padre, no existe motivo por el cual debas volver.

— ¿Puedes dejar al tontería y quitarme esta cosa del cuello? Si lo que quieres es molestar ya lo hiciste im-¡A-ay...!—que lo tomara de la cara es doloroso, tiene garras y se intentan clavar en su piel, mientras él acerca su cara a la suya, su único ojo visible demuestra un desquicie preocupante.

—Es la... primera vez que toco a alguien en mucho tiempo, es tan extraño, tienes la piel muy suave. —comenta en un jadeo caliente. —Tienes los ojos más grandes y más azules de lo que me había planteado en realidad, también eres más alto y tus pestañas son muy espesas. —continua con aquel análisis, aun apretando el rostro ajeno.

—Y-ya, gracias por decir mis pensamientos cuando me veo al espejo o me toco la cara después de bañarme. —buscaba una especie de punto normal en el que apoyarse para huir... o uno débil, pues por la fuerza que ejerce, librarse de él es complicado.

—Imaginaba tu voz diferente, también tu aroma... Aunque no decepciona. —soltó la cara del pelirrojo, ladeando su cabeza. —Pero tu pelo... no me gusta.

—Es una bonita conversación, pero como dije antes debo irme, ya sabes... a mi casa... si eres tan amable de quitarme esto. —señala el collar, a probar suerte, cosa que duda, sin embargo, luego no se diría a si mismo que no lo intento.

—Quitártelo no, había pensado en ponerte en las muñecas también, el problema es que no suelto tantas escamas como para hacerlo. —suspira con evidente decepción. —Francesco no va tirándose por ahí... Y sobre ir a tu casa, ya estás en tu casa ¿A dónde tendrías que ir?

—Ya veo tienes varias partes faltantes de tu cerebro, aparte de deliran- Quítate de encima. —se interrumpió a si mismo cuando el hombre acabo sobre él en la cama, viéndolo con demasiada fijación.

—No estoy delirante, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te responderé con absoluta coherencia. Anda dime, que es lo que te hace pensar que estoy loco o algo peor. —su sonrisa no ayuda a que se calme a pesar de estar ofreciendo respuestas.

— ¿Pa-para que me trajiste aquí? Pu-pudiste dejar que me ahogara...

—Evidentemente porque te quiero aquí.

—Que especifico. —resopla. —No considero eso una respuesta, es-

—Te quiero aquí, también te necesito... hay muchas razones por las que te traje aquí... ¿te haces la jodida idea de cuánto tiempo había esperado para que estuvieras en el lago? Es como poner un filete a un perro hambriento sin dejar que lo toque.

—M-me haces daño...—quejo cerrando un ojo, que pasara su mano por su pecho hundiendo sus garras con la intención de perforar en doloroso.

—y yo como perro hambriento, quiero comer... hasta saciarme, primero necesito hacer algo muy importante. —atrajo su mano derecha y la mordió con gran fuerza, hasta el punto en el que una pequeña gota de sangre bajo por su brazo hasta terminar en la cama.

Tomo el rostro de Lightning y junto sus labios con los del pelirrojo, que abrió los ojos y cerro la boca cuanto pudo, negado a abrirla como parece ser lo que Francesco quiere. El hombre tomo el brazo de Lightning, torciéndolo y forzándolo a abrir la boca, traspasando su sangre en medio de ese beso que roba el aire que el hada necesita, patalea, aunque esto no es molestia para su acompañante.

—Trágatelo. —cubre su boca, haciendo fuerza contra la cama para evitar que lo vaya a escupir, una vez sintió que lo trago lo soltó. —Perfecto, gracias por colaborar, _Amore_.

— ¿Amore? —frunció más el entrecejo, jadeando por el esfuerzo hecho. — ¿Q-que rayos es lo que se supone que hiciste? —interroga preocupado

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, es algo muy bueno para ti. —lo manipulo de tal manera que acabo sentado en el regazo de Francesco, con las piernas a cada lado de cintura de este. —Con eso podrás darme la familia que tanto quiero... Adorable ¿no?

— ¿¡COMO QUE FAM...!?

—Una familia como tú la conoces, no es nada espectacular, el papá que seré yo y tú la mamá... te escogí para eso, solo tú puedes hacerlo. Aun no podemos empezar con eso, debes adaptarte a mí, seguirás siendo tan fértil como siempre.

— ¡ YO NO PIENSO HACER ESO! —se apresura a decir. — ¡SUÉLTAME! —lo empuja y no lo mueve ni un poco, no sabe de que criatura se trata, quizás eso influya en que pese más de lo que su masa corporal indica. Francesco volvió a tomar el rostro de Lightning con dureza.

—Crees tener elección, que lindo... e iluso. —ríe. —Francesco cuidara bien de ti, no debes de preocuparte por ello... Preocúpate de hacer bien tu deber de complacerme, _Amore._ —se acerca esta vez a su cuello y clavando sus colmillos en este, sacando un pequeño chillido de dolor.

No entendió bien que fue lo que ocurrió ahí, él se fue después de un rato de estarlo abrazando, lo que si tuvo claro es que la cadena en su cuello esta hechizada, dependiendo de si se encuentra o no Francesco, esta se regresa en la pared, impidiendo que ande más de lo que debe al parecer. De lo poco que aprendió de Hudson fue anular, siendo algo tan sencillo como una cadena no decía ser difícil...

— ¡AL FIN! —celebro luego de media hora en lo mismo, se juraba a si mismo estudiar más magia apenas pusiera un pie en casa.

Camino hacia el pasillo que suponía daba a la salida, por la forma rocosa asumía que se trataba de una cueva, posiblemente al otro extremo del lago donde la humedad es mayor y explica que sus alas no logren secarse del todo. Se cubrió al boca, en el suelo apartado a un lado había cadáveres, a los cuales gusanos usaban cual banquete, alas de hada prácticamente desperdigadas por el suelo no trajo más que temor a su ser.

 _¿Ya había hecho esto antes?_

Ahora podía dar crédito a que Hudson prohibiera a cualquiera acercarse al lago, aparentemente su zona de caza, lo que ve sin lógica es que no dice la verdad _a nadie_ , ni siquiera a él. Está bien que lo desobedeciera casi siempre, pero siendo un tema tan delicado incluso él hubiera hecho caso...

Puesto es una cueva en cada sentido existente se acercó a lo que no concordaba del todo, pasando del susto de ver cadáveres y alas por el suelo. Había una roca muy grande, obstruyendo algo definitivamente. Comenzó a empujarla, tenía la esperanza de al menos moverla un poco para escabullirse, podía ver brillo tras esta, si _Francesco_ quería impedirle salir ocultaría la salida obviamente.

Lo que llamo su atención, es que la roca estaba muy húmeda, se deslizaba un poco por sobre la tierra y cuando pudo hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande para pasar, con su delgadez no suponía un problema, intento escabullirse.

— ¿¡ah!? —se hizo atrás al notar que agua entraba por el agujero, no entra de forma natural, es decir... Se movía como si flotara, rodeándolo hasta finalizar en una burbuja que lo podría ahogar.

— _Vuela... vuela alto mientras puedas... que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena._ —giro en dirección al tarareo que incluso en el agua pudo escuchar. —Sabía que podías hacer la anulación de la cadena, tan solo me tenías un poco ansioso de ver que tanto harías apenas me fuera. —admite Francesco, cerrando su puño y causando que al burbuja de agua explotara. Lightning cayó al piso tosiendo, mojado de pies a cabeza.

—Maldito...

—Las hadas tienen magia ¿Me crees imbécil para dejarte donde podrías escapar fácilmente? —se acunclillo frente al muchacho que lo mira con cierto susto. —Esta cueva está bajo el lago al que tanto debías alejarte, es hogar, mi dominio... Aquí todo pasa como me place.

—Pues yo no voy a hacer lo que te place, lagartija. —estar mojado lo molesta, demasiado, Francesco ladeo la cabeza.

—Poner resistencia es algo muy tierno, te identifica como el ser frágil que eres en comparación mia. —que se acercara más alejo al pelirrojo. — ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te coma? Lo he hecho con los inútiles que no pudieron cumplir con lo que yo quería, aunque fue hace mucho... No vas a decepcionarme ¿verdad? Eres mi favorita y mayor apuesta.

—No voy a tener ningún hijo tuyo, no se-

—Se puede, las hadas son fértiles y lo mejor de todo... Apenas tienen a su cría, no pueden soltarla, se preocupan más por ella que por si misma. Si tienes a mis hijos, estarás confinado a permanecer junto a mí. —sonríe victorioso. —Una flama bajo el agua... un punto rojo entre tanto azul.

—Es ridículo, voy a salir de aquí antes de lo que piensas.

—No tienes forma, tus pobres alitas no pueden funcionar mojadas y aunque intentes nadar hasta arriba, te atrapare antes de que siquiera te acerques a la superficie. —se encoge de hombros despreocupado. —Ahora, tomando en consideración el tiempo que ha pasado... Ya debes estar bien. —lo tomo del cabello, al menos la parte que si tenía, arrastrándolo por el suelo.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —quisquilla removiéndose.

Francesco sigue tarareando lo mismo una y otra vez, sonriente y una vez llegados de nuevo a la habitación tira a Lightning a la cama, poniéndose sobre él al instante que sigue resistiéndose a todo lo que da, puede y no puede, más que un hada parecía un gato montañés. Frunció un poco el entrecejo debido a la resistencia continua y sin parón.

—Eres de lo más necio. —logro tomar sus manos y presionarlas contra al cama. —A estas alturas, los demás ya se habían rendido. —aún más ofendido por el comentario, lo escupió, en la mejilla.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no...! ¡GAHH! —Bajó la mirada en dirección a la zona que le dolía, por primera vez estaba efectivamente dañándolo, sus garras clavadas en su cintura y haciendo un rasguño hacia abajo, rompiendo a su vez la ropa.

—No te atrevas... a faltarme el respeto de nuevo otra vez ¿Entendiste? —interrogo sin esa sonrisa característica en su rostro, la mano libre de Lightning intentaba impedir que lo siguiera lastimando, realmente no presto atención a aquella advertencia.

Saco sus garras de aquella parte que sangraba, girándolo para dejarlo con el pecho pegado a la mullida superficie. Lo sostiene de la cintura, Lightning se remueve de forma errática al no poder librarse del más grande, Francesco rasga con sus dientes la tela en la zona que le interesa que falte, subiendo poco después para pegar su pecho a la espalda del contrario.

— ¡HAAAH! —Francesco evito que se alzara o alejara. —Ah... ah...—sus ojos acabaron inundados en lágrimas por el dolor repentino a su zona baja y más privada, aparte de que el aire escapó por completo de sus pulmones.

—Oww... estas llorando... Eres adorable. —con una mano hace que gire la cabeza para besarlo, aunque Lightning aprieta los labios y los dientes, Francesco pasa la lengua por los labios sellados. —Podría hacer esto tan placentero para ti como lo es para mí, este dolor es innecesario.

—Hung... uh...—solloza, perdido en su propio mundo y aun negado a lo que Francesco quiere.

No encontró de donde agarrarse, que apretar, que hacer en este momento en el que es violentado por el aun extraño personaje, Francesco lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas donde se mueve, ni siquiera lo ve como tener sexo, es simple _copulación_ , quiere a sus crías, quiere atar a Lightning lo más rápido que pueda a él, está desesperado por hacerlo.

Muerde la espalda apenas marcada, rompiendo aún más la ropa y manchando la parte blanca en el rojo que tanto le gusta, siendo tan brusco como suele serlo. Se detuvo por un momento al notar como el cuerpo debajo suyo se aflojó por completo, alzó una ceja, no pensó que se iba a desmayar.

—Con una vez no basta...—bufa inconforme, apartándose un poco y notándose _seco._ —Joder...—se levanta de la cama y no se molesta por limpiar al hada inconsciente, se limita a arroparlo y seguido, se mete en el pozo que Lightning tanto observo al levantarse la primera vez.

* * *

—Tengo que salir... Tengo que salir...

Apenas abrió los ojos salió prácticamente disparado a la roca del día anterior, o noche, no tenía muy en claro cuanto durmió o cuanto tiempo ha pasado. No le importa tener que nadar, ahogarse o lo que sea mientras se aleje de ese... bestia cuyo juicio duda que roce lo normal tan siquiera.

— ¿Qué haces? —grito y casi se cae. —Pensé que no intentarías lo mismo, sabes que pasara... te traje para comer, ven a-

— ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! —advirtió retrocediendo, Francesco sonrió ante los ojos pavorisados del hada. Antes de poderlo agarrar, Lightning corrió de regreso a la habitación, cuando Francesco logro retenerlo a medio el joven lo empujo y cayo al pozo.

—Esto es medianamente oportuno...—susurro para si mismo entrando en el pozo, que por desgracia tiene corriente.

Se dio cuantos golpes pudiera por la fuerte corriente en aquel túnel, abrió mínimamente los ojos cuando se encontró fuera de dicho túnel, percatándose de que arriba había luz, blanca y que asumía se trataba de la luna. Su pecho dolía por el poco aire que tenía, apenas pudo darse un pequeño impulso hasta que fue tomado por algo muy grande.

El ligero rugido y el peculiar agujero en la cuenca izquierda de la criatura llamo su atención. Una burbuja se formó en su nariz y boca permitiéndole respirar, aunque intento soltarse de su pata no pudo, esta lo llevo más profundo y se introdujo de nuevo en el túnel por el que salió, en menos de un minuto estaba en el suelo de la habitación con la misma criatura en forma de serpiente que vio la primera vez.

—Eres... ¿Dragón? —tosió la poca agua que trago, pudo apreciar el magnífico cambio -para que mentirse- de esa criatura enorme hasta la forma humanoide.

— ¿Impresionado? Francesco causa ese efecto en las personas. —asegura en tono vanidoso, esta vez usando una capa negra que hasta el momento no había visto.

— ¿Y dónde están los demás? ¿¡Por qué no te buscas a alguien de tu especie para molestarlo y me dejas en paz!? —quisquilla en busca de la lógica de ese hombre, pues no es para nada común que una especie busque de reproducirse con otra, Francesco ladeo la cabeza, su sonrisa bajo apenas un poco.

—Soy el último que queda... Mi madre murió ya hace unos años, solo estábamos ella y yo. Incluso mi padre fue un hada, una que se fue apenas cumplió con el pedido de mi madre. —explicó brevemente, acercándose y levantándolo del suelo. —Por su culpa estoy solo aquí... Debí tener muchos hermanos para poder continuar con nuestra especie, sin embargo, solo nací yo y cuando llego mi momento... Mi madre falleció.

—Mu-muy triste tu historia y repugnante el hecho de quisiera aparearte con tu madre pero yo no puedo tener lo que tu-

—Puedes tener dragones, por algo te hice tomar mi sangre, cuando logré fecundarte pondrás al menos veinte huevos... Genial ¿Cierto? —la cara de terror seguía causándole mucha ternura. —Con una sola vez no basta y tampoco funciona en la inconciencia, por lo que...

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO! —sollozo al ser puesto de espaldas con Francesco pegado a él. — ¡UMMG...!—Apretó los labios, Francesco lo rodeaba con los brazos, impidiendo cualquier clase de resistencia de su parte.

—Hah... De tanto tiempo viéndote... ahora estas más lindo que nunca... Incluso llorando...

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces paso, fueron tantas y todas con el mismo inicio y desenlace. Francesco aseguraba con una preocupante seguridad que aún no estaba inseminado, que aun debía seguirlo haciendo, siendo un ritmo tan errático con el que la noción del tiempo se perdió, su cabello incluso creció y el lado derecho está a la altura de su hombro.

Ha intentado irse varias veces también, sin éxito evidentemente, Francesco lograba agarrarlo en el momento más inoportuno. Comer pescado y solo una que otra vez, ciervo. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de preguntarle cómo es posible que lo _conozca_ , habla de momentos en los que ha estado solo o con Hudson y es imposible que tuviera dicho conocimiento.

Aunque hoy paso algo muy peculiar...

—Ummm... —contrario a lo normal, lo puso boca arriba, su pecho bajando y subiendo por el forcejeo acostumbrado. Llevo su mano escamosa al vientre del pelirrojo, quitando la tela de ahí, la ropa de Lightning apenas cubre algo por lo rota que esta.

— ¿Q-que estas haciendo? —Francesco había bajado ya poyado su oído en el vientre del hada. El castaño dio una pequeña lamida a la zona.

—ya está listo~—gorgoteó contento, la cara de Lightning fue todo un poema. —Tardamos menos de lo que calcule, tal vez eras más fértil de lo pensado...

—En-entonces me puedo ir ¿N-no?

— ¿Por qué te irías? Nunca te dejaría irte, eres mío igual que lo que tienes ahora en tu vientre...—asegura abrazándolo a esa altura. —Solo debo esperar a que nazcan y abandonaras esa idea. —asegura dando un pequeño beso ya apartándose. —Aunque debo buscarte ropa...—Francesco es extraño en su forma de actuar, muchas veces actúa ensimismado, se atrevería a decir que incluso ve muchas más cosas a juzgar por sus reacciones repentinas.

Cuando se fue presiono aquella zona de su cuerpo, _no quería nada de él_ , no podía tenerlo, el problema es que el cuerpo y el espíritu traicionan a la mente, impidiendo que se haga daño sabiendo que hay algo vivo dentro suyo.

—esto no puede estarme pasando...—solloza llevando las manos a su cara.

...

— ¿Por qué sabes tanto de mí? —Francesco detuvo su comida, viendo al rubio que no se levantaba de la cama desde hace un par de días. —Nunca en mi vida te había visto...

—Yo si, casi toda tu vida, alrededor de... los seis o cinco años para acá, eras un niño muy lindo. —el agua viaja desde el pozo hasta un tazón, para limpiar los restos de sangre en su boca y dedos. —Aunque era un poco borroso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Francesco se acercó y aparto su cabello, quitando aquella especie de parche y mostrando la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo vacía. Lightning sintió un fuerte escalofrió.

—Hace mucho tiempo me arrancaron el ojo por salir del lago en un eclipse solar, había una pequeña hada cerca de la orilla, intente acercarme y como castigo a ello me lo arrebataron. —coloco el parche y su cabello en su lugar. —lo más irónico del caso, es que no se deshicieron de mi ojo, lo tienen en un collar y aun ahora puedo ver a través de él.

—Ah... claro...

—Te diré algo muy caricaturesco, quién lo arranco ya un lo tiene en su cuello es mí "Papa" y él pasaba mucho tiempo contigo, casi parecía... el tuyo. —Lightning abrió los ojos con sorpresa y frunciendo el entrecejo. —Irónico ¿no? Se deshace de uno, pero cuida el de otro.

—No me sorprende que no quiera que te acerques a nadie. —dice por lo bajo.

—Desde ese momento no he traído a otras hadas... Verte por tanto tiempo me hizo saber que tú eras para mí. —el acercamiento hace que Lightning se ponga nervioso, alejándose lentamente. —Solo tenía que esperar el momento en que viniera a mí.

—Estás loco...

—No, porque estás aquí tal como yo quise, lograste lo que la mayoría apenas hizo... Estabas destinado a estar conmigo. —gorgoteo lanzándose y abrazándolo. Se fijó en algo muy extraño en el hada. —Tu cabello... esta extraño.

— ¿Ah? —Francesco se apartó, Lightning tomo unos cuantos mechones, que iban perdiendo el color rojo, como si este se desvaneciera dejándolo rubio. —El hechizo de tinte se acabó, no tengo como volverlo a hacer. —comenta sin dar mucha importancia.

—Creí que eras pelirrojo.

—Pensé que sabias mucho de mí. —mofa por el mero hecho de quererlo molestar, como Hudson pensaba... No tiene sentido de supervivencia.

—Es difícil ver cuando tu ojo no está en su lugar. —explica con cinismo. —De todos modos... la mayor parte del tiempo fue rojo al igual que tu ropa, es el color que más me gusta, destaca en el agua... Es como si alguien te hubiera puesto expresamente frente mio.

Lightning frunció el entrecejo por el comentario, siempre gusto del color rojo, era llamativo y a nadie engaña con su actitud de ser resaltante, sin embargo, recuerda ciertos detalles de cuando tenía alrededor de once años, en los que Hudson insistía mucho en el tema de hacerlo vestir con ese color, no se quejaba por el gusto, pero no deja de ser un detalle _extraño._

 _Hudson sabía que Francesco estaba en el lago,_ donde el solía jugar con otros niños y a veces con Mate, perfectamente a la vista. Quería dudar de que Hudson supiera este detalle, de otro modo sería por demás... Simplemente no podía ser eso.

Pasaron varios días en suma tranquilidad, Francesco parecía haber bajado el humo y lo trataba en una gentileza extrema, no se atrevía a tocarlo casi de ninguna manera o índole, hacerlo rabiar resultaba entre gracioso y preocupante por la reacción que tendría, pues golpeaba algún muro en lugar de descargar su frustración en él.

En su ausencia se tomaba el tiempo de practicar magia, elementales pues siendo Francesco un claro elemento de agua, alguno debía poder contrarrestarlo, pensaba que el hielo serviría para detenerlo, escapar por el pozo y llegar a la superficie como mínimo.

Había descartado el fuego por la humedad tan fuerte, sus alas apenas lo alzan un par de metros, débiles y flácidas. Su frustración daba lugar a ciertos momentos de gritar, llorar y zarandea cosas, estar encerrado es la maldita perdición.

— ¿Qué es esto? —interroga tomando el enorme ramo de flores que Francesco estaba entregándole.

—Un regalo de cumpleaños, no tengo idea de cómo cocinan las hadas, así que hacer esos banquetes que él te hacia es complicado... Tampoco puedo traer todo eso. —Lightning frunció un poco el entrecejo ante el comentario.

— ¿Mi cumpleaños? No, no puede mi cumpleaños cuando es en el inicio Verano, apenas inicio la primavera hace un par de días. —resalta aquel pequeño detalle, Francesco niega con la cabeza.

—ya es verano, _aquí_ es verano ¿Cuántos días pensaste que teníamos juntos?

—Yo...—sus labios tambalearon _¿tantos días?_ De la primavera al verano habían alrededor de noventa y dos días de diferencia y siendo su cumpleaños en el noveno día del verano...

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños _Amore_! —gorgotea con alegría, sin prestar atención a lo que se formaba en la cabeza de Lightning.

 _Más de noventa días... ¿Y Hudson no hacía nada por ayudarlo?_

Sabía la capacidad de su poder, también que cuenta con la ayuda de otras criaturas mágicas que podrían ayudarlo _¿No estaba haciendo nada?_

...

Unos fuertes jadeos resuenan en las rocosas paredes, uno que otro pequeño sollozo adolorido. Tiene las mejillas rojas al extremo, apretando la sabana con una parte del peso de Francesco en su espalda. Suelta una gran bocanada de aire, lagrimeando y temblando.

—Ugnn... Umm...—aprieta los labios, haciendo fuerza.

—Ya siento el primero, sigue haciéndolo. —anima Francesco con voz ronca.

Llevaba ya un par de horas en lo mismo, tenía sus dedos dentro del pequeño orificio formado en base al "embarazo", podía sentir lo resbaloso del huevecillo que saldría de ahí, el problema es que tardaba precisamente por no estar lo suficientemente húmedo según su opinión.

Un largo quejido de Lightning trajo consigo el primero, se lo quedo mirando, parecía una burbuja poco traslucida con una parte oscura, asumía que el embrión. Como si esta hubiera sido un tapón sintió bajar varias exactamente iguales, Francesco las ponía a un lado para evitar cualquier accidente. Toco el vientre del rubio, tanteando que tan dura estaba esa zona.

—Creo que ya no hay más ninguno. —Lightning se dejó caer a la cama cansado, llevando su mano hasta abajo y una vez toco, vio lo que quedo. —Es algo normal cuando no has tenido antes.

—Estoy... cansado...—jadea con los ojos entrecerrados, sudado y somnoliento, ignorando la sangre que quedo en su mano.

—Lo hiciste muy bien. —gorgotea Francesco acariciándole el cabello. —Haces a Francesco muy feliz.

—No es mi intención... podrías morirte ahora mismo y me alegraría. —ladea la cabeza ante aquella confesión, tomando uno de los huevos. — ¿Qué...?

—Tendrás que quererme de todos modos, esto también es mio, _Amore._ —sonríe ladino dando un pequeño beso al objeto, Lightning aprieta los labios con un pequeño resquemor en su ser por lo dicho. —Además, son iguales a mi... necesitan el agua para poder sobrevivir.

— ¿No puedes... salir del agua?

—Solo durante eclipses o lluvias lo suficientemente fuertes y duraderas, mi cuerpo no resiste secarse y aun cuando aquí hay humedad, debo ir al agua. —explicó un tanto escueto. —Si están demasiado tiempo alejados de la humedad morirán, no quieres eso ¿Verdad?

Lightning no hizo mucho caso a la pregunta, _no puede estar fuera del agua,_ son casi un par de opuestos, las hadas no pueden estar en el agua mientras un dragón acuático no puede salir de esta... Solo tenía que llegar a la orilla y alejarse unos cuantos metros, se libraría de él mientras más alejado se encuentre del lago.

Y si alejaba los huevos de él, antes de que siquiera nacieran sería mejor, tan solo faltaba la forma de dejarlo inconsciente.

* * *

—Hueles tan bien aún... Quisiera volver a llenarte para tener más y sigas oliendo de esta manera. —Francesco no lo soltaba, sus conversaciones usualmente limitadas a monólogos de su parte, a menos claro como en esta ocasión en la que quería sacarle información.

—Tu madre... ¿No te dijo que hacer este tipo de cosas es malo? —mofo sin despegar la vista a donde se encuentran sus... "hijos"

Vamos que no tenía idea de cómo hacer esto funcional, está acostumbrado a la explicación de tener al bebe en su vientre por siete meses, ocho a lo mucho y el nacimiento, no a tener que sufrir como un parto y no poder verlo en si, tampoco está muy seguro de querer hacerlo ahí precisamente.

—No es malo buscar a quién quieres para hacer una familia... Ella una vez me trajo a una mujer muy parecida a ti, aunque sus ojos eran verdes. —el corazón de Lightning se detuvo por un instante, abriendo lentamente los ojos. —Había estado volando por las orillas del lago, _Mamma_ creía que llevaba algo en manos, pero al traerla aquí no tenía nada...

— ¿Q-que hicieron con ella?

—La devoramos, no podía tener crías, quizás lo que dejo era eso, en uno de los campos circúndanos... Queríamos una opción para no tener que reproducirnos entre nosotros... Al final ni siquiera pudimos intentarlo. —resoplo inconforme. —Lo único que recuerdo en especial de esa hada, es que sus alas eran muy finas, eran tres pares, aún están por ahí tirados en el sue- ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó al notar que lloraba.

Llevo las manos a su cara y se apartó un poco el cabello ya largo, pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez. El hada más veloz, como fue su madre en un tiempo, tenía el deber de viajar de un lado a otro por cuestiones diplomáticas, por ende circula mucho por encima del lago.

 _Francesco y su madre la devoraron..._

Hudson lo sabía, él sabía prácticamente todo, fue él quien le dijo una historia diferente al resto, aunque lo tinto como un "bestia desconocida" al que lo hizo, cuando está perfectamente consciente de lo que hay bajo el agua _¿Para que mentirle tanto tiempo?_

—Te odio... tanto...—sollozo tomando el antebrazo de Francesco y este no tuvo chance para evitar lo que hizo el hada.

En su brazo se hizo un enorme cristal de hielo, que comenzaba a expandirse por lo mojada que se encuentra su piel, no paraba de congelarse y en busca de una desesperada solución antes de que la escarcha siguiera subiendo se lanzó al pozo en pleno cambio de forma, que causo la caída de algunos trozos de roca, Lightning tomo los huevos y evito que se aplastaran.

Francesco apareció unos minutos después rugiéndole tan fuerte como pudo, notablemente molesto y rencoroso por lo que el hada hizo, Lightning solo siguió pasando el dedo por los huevos, casi jugando con ellos.

 _— ¿Qué debo de abandonar para apartar demonios?... Ni la vida ni el alma dejare..._ —comienza a tararear, Francesco cambia lentamente de forma. — _Que en vano ya se quemen... Entrégalo, entrégalo... tu corazón entrégalo..._

— ¿Qué...?

—Si de verdad estos serán mis hijos... No dejare que los veas ni una vez... Aun si es sobre mi cadáver. —musitó con tono tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharse, Francesco dio un gran resoplido, sin apartar la vista del hada rubia.

Los días iban pasando, los huevos crecían con relativa velocidad, en la misma rutina que se hacía nociva para ambos, más para Lightning que para Francesco siendo sinceros, intentaba magia tras magia en búsqueda de la que pudiera herirlo de verdad, en venganza por ser una especie de conejillo de indias el dragón dejaba a un lado aquel intento de gentileza de esperar a que los primeros niños salieran.

Al fin y al cabo, quería muchas más que esos, tantos como Lightning pudiera darle para que entendiera que hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a abandonarlo, no entendía que tanto podía costarle aceptarlo, amarlo de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, casi con desesperación y obsesivamente.

Lightning ahora duerme en supuesta calma, con Francesco recostado a todo lo largo y ancho de la cueva, pues gusta dormir en su otra forma de vez en cuando. Con cierta curiosidad acerca su hocico y huele los huevos ya crecidos y de considerable tamaño, un tanto más grande que un melón sin llegar al tamaño de una sandía.

Olían extraño, paso su lengua por uno y agito la cabeza, dando un pequeño gruñido que logro despertar al hada. — ¿Qué es lo que...? DETENTE. —grita interrumpiéndose a si mismo, Francesco dio un pisotón a los huevos, explotando a los que permanecían en el suelo, Lightning tomo dos en sus manos.

—Q-que te pasa...—sollozo, Francesco le rugió y como una especie de dejavú una burbuja de agua se forma su alrededor, cambiando de forma arrebato el par que tenía en sus manos y sin miramientos los choco entre si, destruyendo por completo lo que pudo haber ahí.

Cae al suelo mojado y viendo lo que queda en el suelo, dando un grito desde lo más profundo de su ser por el acto cruel del dragón que lo mira confundido por el llanto tan sentido, tan profundo. Antes de poner una mano en su cabeza para consolarlo, Lightning se levantó, caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar con el muro, abrazándose a si mismo.

—Por q-que hiciste algo así... ¿¡POR QUE!? ERAN MIS-

—Venían enfermas. —se encogió de hombros. —Quizás por ser tu primer embarazo.

— ¿¡Y ESO QUE!? NO TE DA DERECHO A MATARLOS DE ESE MODO. —replica con el corazón encogido, llorando con más fuerza que nunca.

—No quiero crías enfermas y si te tengo a ti no tengo porque recibirlas. —Una barrera de hielo se forma frente a Lightning, Francesco la rompe al instante. —No importa _cuántas_ veces lo tengamos que hacer ni cuantos tenga que destruir. —lo toma del cuello. —Pero tendremos las crías que _yo quiero._

Tirarlo a la cama no fue difícil, menos reiniciar de forma literal todo el proceso, sin importar lo mucho que llora la mente herida de Lightning. Fueran o no enfermos eran sus hijos los que se formaban en esos huevos, que los destruyera de forma tan cruel es inconcebible y peor aún, imperdonable, hiciera lo que hiciera no lo iba a perdonarlo _jamás._

* * *

—Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo... ¿Por qué sigues odiándome? Francesco no hizo nada malo. —asegura con sonrisa vanidosa, Lightning ni siquiera le dirige la mirada.

El tiempo transcurre con demasiada velocidad para su gusto, el ciclo se repitió y su alma permanece inquieta a que Francesco vuelva a hacer lo mismo, demasiado vanidoso e inmaduro para comprender lo que destruyo.

—Francesco no ha tenido que sufrir el tener hijos de quién lo tortura, amarlos y llorar su muerte sin siquiera dar el tiempo de que vivieran de verdad. —recrimina con buena parte de su cabello en el rostro, Francesco no lo deja cortarlo y se hace un tanto molesto por la falta de costumbre a como acomodarlo. —No podrías ser padre de nadie, formar una familia es algo imposible para un hombre como tú.

—Estaré con mis hijos y no los abandonare a la deriva como hizo el mio, eso para mí es un buen padre ¿no? —interroga, Lightning no lo deja acercarse más.

—No, es amar sin importar como sea o lo que haga. —lo malo de ser un hada sumisa, es que ante el sentimiento maternal se dejaban vencer muy fácil.

Había incluso soñado en como serian, si tendrían su cabello, sus ojos, si realmente serian dragones o alguno podría ser una linda hada, niños o niñas, cual sería más pequeño, más grande, cuanto tardarían en hablar, si dirían mañana por instinto o lo llamarían papá... Aunque ya estuviera en la espera de nuevo, no iba a ser lo mismo, es _la primera vez_ , esa que nunca se iguala y por ende...

 _Nunca deja de doler._

— Ese es el amor que tengo por ti, digas lo que me digas yo te amo. —asegura sonriendo. El rubio lo mira rencoroso. —Has cambiado mucho a cuando te traje, tu mirada es menos miedosa, ahora me hace pensar que hablo con un igual a mí. —mofa sentándose al borde del pozo. —Pero mucho, mucho más frágil.

—Aun siendo frágil no impedirá que huya de ti. —abrazo sus piernas, fijándose por un momento en la ropa que lleva puesta y hasta ahora no se había preguntado de donde salía.

—Esta ropa...

—La encontré en el fondo del lago ¿Oportuno, eh? —mofa. —Iré a buscar algo para que comas, estas más delgado.

Frunció el entrecejo, solo en la cueva y pensando que tantas casualidades en este tema de Francesco lo está molestando demasiado. Dio un largo suspiro y acercándose al agua metió la mano, cerrando los ojos y esforzándose, logrando una pequeña chispa que se extendió en el agua y un pez acabo flotando.

—Aun no es muy fuerte...—lamenta a si mismo, la única opción que tenía en este momento es electrocutar a Francesco, que siempre mojado acabaría aun peor de lo que es en alguien seco.

El problema venía a que Francesco tiene la resistencia de su bestial forma, no podía calcularlo en un hada de su tamaño o similar. Sobo sus sienes, debía practicar y esperar a que lo ayuda a sacar los huevos de su interior, solo en ese momento ejecutaría su plan de escape... Uno de tantos y rezaba porque no fuera fallido.

* * *

— _Hasta ahora he deseado ver este infierno acabado..._ —tararea, Francesco que descansa en completa tranquilidad no se preocupa por mirarlo. — _Que debo de abandonar para apartar demonios... Ni la vida y el alma dejare... Que en vano ya se quemen... Entrégalo, entrégalo... tu corazón entrégalo... Todos los sacrificios fueron por este momento..._

Coloco todos los huevos en la sabana, con mucho sigilo la puso a modo de saco. Francesco había destacado una vez que su voz le parecía muy bella, usando esto a su favor lo hacía dormitar. Siendo seis menos a la ocasión anterior que fueron veinte, se hacía un poco más fácil, tomando en cuenta la magnitud de estos.

— _Ya no puedo soportar, atrapado en una jaula sin poder volar..._ —acostumbraba tanto decir cosas así que el mayor no tomaba preocupación, lo veía como amenazas vanas. — _solo una flecha, lleva la esperanza al volar por el atardecer el rastro que deja, es el camino para al fin ser libres..._ —finalizó, a punto de colocarlo en la cama, Francesco abrió el ojo.

— ¿Qué haces...? —bosteza, Lightning intentó cubrir el "saco" sin éxito. Francesco no tardó en alterarse, causando un temblor en la zona por su rugido y más aún sus movimientos erráticos. Debido a esto apenas pudo equilibrarse y los huevos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡NO! —agarro a uno solo entre sus manos, evitando que las enormes patas de Francesco lo destruyeran, coloco su mano en la mandíbula del dragón y con un pequeño grito lleno de adrenalina hizo el hechizo de electricidad en él.

Estuvo a poco de echar humo, cayendo a un lado inconsciente por el gran choque eléctrico en su contra. Reviso fugazmente con la mirada, notando que no había más nada que salvar ahí, _solo que en aun estaba en sus manos, moviéndose inquieto._ Salto al pozo, abrazándolo para evitar los golpes que pudiera darse por el trayecto.

Una vez fuera del ducto, hizo un hechizo de aire que lo hizo salir prácticamente disparado a la superficie, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y viendo el brillante cielo azul. Se pondría a llorar de no ser un momento en el que temía a Francesco recuperando la conciencia. Repitió el proceso cuantas veces hizo fala, llegando agotado hasta la orilla sujetando con firmeza el huevo.

—Ya... ya estamos bien...—rio incrédulo, juntando su frente con la burbuja. Comenzó a caminar, respirando por la boca en un estado nervioso increíble.

Quería tirarse a llorar sobre la grama, no tenía como explicar la emoción que lo embargan por haber salido por fin de aquella húmeda cueva, de tener por fin el calor del sol encima suyo. Se mantenía con cierta distancia del agua, solo por seguridad de que el huevo no se fuera a secar, _no iba a perderlo todo..._

—Pero si es... ¡Lightning! —Alzo la mirada, aun no estaba cerca del árbol, frente a él aterrizo Shuu. —Oh por dios... ¿¡Estas bien!? A pa-pasado tanto tiempo desde que te hundiste... ¿Qué paso con tu cabello?

—Joder, te dimos por muerto incluso, no nos des esa clase de- ¡HEY!—Lo sostuvo antes de que cayera desplomado al suelo.

* * *

—Lo metí en agua, sigo sin saber que es o de donde salió.

— ¿Él está bien? No me interesa esa cosa...

—Pues yo no sentí nada mal en el además de que... está más grande, pareciera haber crecido mucho para el tiempo que tiene- Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta con amable sonrisa el albino, se sienta con lentitud, parpadeando al mismo ritmo.

—Pues... seco...—admite, moviendo apenas un poco sus alas, tanto tiempo húmedas lo hizo olvidar como se sentía tenerlas bien. Hudson hizo a Shuu a un lado, abrazando a Lightning con todas sus fuerzas. —A-ay...

—Pensé que... no tendría oportunidad de verte más nunca y...—dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a la espalda de Hudson.

—Estoy bien... o algo así. —admitió incómodo, Shuu encontró muy curioso la expresión tan sería que permanecía en su rostro. —Podemos... ¿hablar tu y yo a solas? —pregunta suavemente, su voz un tanto más gruesa a oído de los dos qué están ahí.

—Claro, yo te-

—Puedo volar, enserio... necesito volar. —niega rápidamente, le urge, _demasiado_ tiempo quieto para seguir postergando algo que tanto le gusta. Hudson asiente y se adelanta. — ¿Do-donde esta lo que llevaba en mis manos?

—Lo metí aquí, pensé que necesitaría agua, es una cosa muy rara ¿me dices que es? —pregunta con amabilidad y Lightning lo saca de aquella pecera en que estaba.

—Quizás después. —gira el cuello, tronándolo. Revolotea un poco, asegurándose de no caer al vacío de nuevo. Costo lo suyo, pero logro llegar a donde Hudson atiende cada problema en la comunidad. —Yo-

—Se que debió ser horrible, para cualquiera, eres el primero que regresa ¿Qué se supone que le hiciste? Cuesta muchísimo dejarlo inconsciente, nada que ver ahuyentarlo o matarlo. —pregunta sin mirarlo, pensativo. Lightning se parto de las ojeras que cargaba el hada.

—La verdad fue... suerte. —no lo negaría, fue pura suerte, dejo el huevo en un florero vacío y transparente. —Necesito que me digas la verdad, tu-

— ¿Suerte? Ojalá yo hubiera contado con más cuando su madre salió del agua en pleno eclipse hace tantos años, no pude deshacerme de ella hasta que prometí darle muchas crías, al final solo nació una gracias a los dioses, me entere de que murió y solo me faltaba que el muriera para poder dormir tranquilo, con mucha suerte ahora lo haga...—algo en el comentario hizo que la calma o estupor de Lightning se evaporara.

—Tu... tu sabias que él estaba ahí abajo, por eso siempre me decías no fuera...

—No necesitabas saberlo.

— ¡ES UNA AMENAZA PARA CUALQUIERA! ¡AUN SI NO ERA YO PUDO SER Y TU NO HACÍAS NADA!—grito colérico, descargando toda la frustración acumulada.

—Yo cuido de todos aquí y sé que nada iba a ocurrir porque-

— ¿Eres su papá? ¿Que te obedecería? Solo tiene más razones para matarte si logra salir del agua... ¿Y entonces que? Permitir vaya por ahí estando con quien quiera. —interroga, Hudson veía algo muy diferente en Lightning, su forma de estarse expresando distaba mucho de como la recordaba.

 _Sonaba desesperada, sonaba sufrida._

—No lo haría porque yo comprendo cómo funciona su especie y él solo... —no sabía cómo decirlo de una manera en la que no se hiciera peor la situación. —Él solo había intentado salir por un hada en todo este tiempo y no pudo, yo lo protegí y está vivo hoy en día.

— ¿A quién? Dime. —el escrutinio del Rubio sobre su persona lo hizo sentirse expuesto. —Por quien arrancaste su ojo, esa porquería que aun llevas en el cuello y que aun funciona. —señalo aquel collar que normalmente no presta atención.

— ¿Como que...? Lightning.

—Era yo ¿Verdad? Siempre sabias todo y no querías decirme nada...

—Eras un niño y lo sigues siendo. —excusaba.

—Ya no soy un niño, ya no puedo ser ni parecer un niño. —sollozo apartándose de Hudson que intento abrazarlo. —¿Entonces que? Me criaste para ser su... "mujer" como tú fuiste el hombre de su madre o... simplemente te daba igual siempre y cuando lo mantuvieras quieto.

—Eso no es verdad, intento alejarte de él de todas las maneras posibles. La ropa, el cabello, las carreras... Yo sé que el rojo y la actitud que tomaste lo fascinaban, pero tú no obedecías cuando te dije que no hicieras todo eso.

— ¡¿Que iba a pensar yo?! Que por usar ropa como los demás y un corte inusual me iba a querer un... Dragón acuático con ganas de proseguir con su especie... Incluso con lo ridículo que suena te lo hubiera creído, yo confiaba en ti... ¡¿ACASO ME VAS A NEGAR TODO ESE TIEMPO QUE ME HICISTE VESTIR DE ROJO!? SABIAS PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE PASABA POR SU MENTE.

—Nunca te mentí.

—Lo ocultaste, es lo mismo y ya no vale la pena que te excuses, ya no... Ya ni siquiera vale lo que me digas. —tomo aquella ya crecida burbuja de agua cargada, con un notorio y grande objeto en su interior.

—Esa cosa... Lightning destrúyela.

—No.

— ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA POR TU CABEZA!? VIENES A DECIRME TODO ESTO POR ESTAR DELIRANDO. Es un huevo de quien te violo y encerró por más de seis meses. —no quiso prestar atención al comentario del tiempo, no le interesaba.

—Fueron dos años y medio para mí, lo que sufrí no me lo van a hacer olvidar y esta personita de aquí no tiene culpa de nada... Se creó por mí, es mio y estará tan lejos de él como me sea posible.

—Pero que quieres decir con eso, no puedes cuidar de ti mismo, menos lo vas a hacer de un-

—Tome mi decisión, aceptarla o no es problema tuyo, me largo de este lugar, conozco un sitio donde estaré bien alejado de él y de ti. —no permitió que Hudson respondiera así fuera de mínima manera

En su casa tomo el bolso que hace mucho había hechizado para que entrara hasta una casa entera. Guardaba su ropa, alguna que otra pertenencia que es de hecho importante, dibujos con sus amigos, libros e incluso de manera desconocida metió su cama, aunque considerando como está hecha tampoco cuesta mucho pensarlo. Se detuvo al mirarse en el espejo, apenas se notaba más alto, el cabello rubio largo...

Tomo unas tijeras con la idea de cortarlo aun si salía mal, no tenía ganas de ir con Ramón a pedirle un corte decente o uno de los que suele usar, mucho menos pintarlo, pues solo le gusta de rojo y ya no es una opción. Bajo la tijera, soltando el mechón de cabello después de considerar demasiadas cosas, no valía la pena intentar disimularlo, la costumbre a tenerlo así no se quitaría en este momento tan lleno de ansiedad. Deslizándose acabo sentado en el suelo sin ver a nada en específico, juega con el filósofo objeto en su mano y...

Un pequeño plup lo hizo mirar a la mesa de noche, la burbuja estaba... ¿Explotando? Algo asustado se acercó y contrario a lo que espero, una cara de asombro llego rápidamente. La burbuja realmente había reventado, pero lo que de esta había salido no era un total liquido sino un pequeño bebe que se refieres lleno de líquido transparente, con apenas cabello en su cabeza y apretando los ojos. Con cuidado lo tomo entre sus manos, tan pequeño que tenía hacerle daño por accidente.

El nene abrió los ojos tan grandes que tiene, sus ojos rasgados y de color avellana, aunque similares... no son iguales, sonriendo débilmente y dando un suave beso a la frente del bebe que ríe con claridad, moviendo sus manos en la cara del rubio, siendo lo primero que ve, debe tratarse de su madre.

— ¿Que tal pequeñín? ¿Feliz de verme? —pregunta con ternura, con los ojos aguados, tanto tiempo esperando por esto y _por fin_ tiene a un bebe entre sus brazos, de tanto que hablo con él siendo una burbuja o huevo, la ilusión de que reconociera su voz es algo normal. — ¿Acompañaras a Papi a un nuevo hogar?

Guinda el bolso en su hombro derecho y se encamina a la salida sin mirar el lugar en el que pasó su infancia, ignora a Shuu que pregunta por él bebe que tiene en brazos y más aún a donde va. Con una capa puesta y al bebe salta del enorme árbol volando cuando se acerca al suelo y aterrizando de forma agraciada, silva lo más fuerte que puede y tras un tiempo un lobo que es casi de su tamaño no tarda en llegar.

—Gracias por venir por mi Theo. —sonríe montándose en el peludo animal que comienza a correr una vez sus pasajeros se han acomodado. — _Entrégalo, entrégalo... ten el valor de dar tu corazón, por todo aquel que se marchó, tu sacrificio por siempre será..._

El lobo lo llevo a un tronco grande, alejado del lago y su _antiguo_ hogar, tendría que arreglar mucho, sin embargo cerca corría un rio y con unos cuantos ajusto podría hacer que pase por ese tronco.

Demasiados planes y todos involucrando al pequeño que duerme en sus brazos sin saber la de problema que vinieron antes de su primer suspiro. Dio un pequeño besito a este antes de colocarlo donde nada le pasaría en lo que al menos hacia una cuna decente...

Lo único que tiene grabado en sangre y piedra es que Francesco _jamás_ se volvería a acercar, ni a él, ni a su bebé.

* * *

Prox. Parte: 29/08/2017


	2. Dead End?

_Es increíble como hay personas con la gran habilidad de describir de una manera tan sublime lo que es el dolor..._

 **2 - DEAD END?**

 _— ¿Qué eres? Nunca había visto a nadie hacer algo así._

 _Bajo la mirada a la suave y cantarina vocecita, ubicando al pequeño niño de cabello largo y rojo, ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos tan grandes y azules junto a las pequeñas alas en su espalda lo hacían ver como algo adorable. Dio unos cuantos pasos, acercándose para acuclillarse frente a este que se quedó mirándolo._

 _—Francesco es una criatura muy especial y rara. —se califica a si mismo con vanidosa sonrisa, el niño curioso toca la mano llena de escamas. — ¿No sabias que vivo en el lago?_

 _—papá me dijo que en el lago no vive nada importante o bueno. —respondió, Francesco le permitía seguir tocándolo. —Porque Mamá murió ahí._

 _—ya veo... Mi madre también murió bajo el lago, nos parecemos un poco ¿verdad? —mofa guiñando un ojo, el hada frunce un poco el entrecejo. —No es malo parecerse a alguien, menos cuando es alguien tan perfecto como Francesco... ¿Qué haces fuera de tu casa? ¿No sabes que el Eclipse es malo para haditas como tú? —interroga tomando la cara cachetona y presionando los mismos._

 _—Me escape, quería ver el eclipse desde aquí. —explica apartándose para que no siga presionado sus mofletes. —Pero no sabía que alguien salía del lago en los eclipses... Eso es muy raro._

 _—No más que tu cabello rojo, es difícil no notarlo. —afirma tomando unos cuantos mechones. — ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _—Lightning._

 _—Que lindo, aun cuando parece de niña. —causo cierta gracia que el rostro del niño se volviera rojo por completo._

 _— ¡No soy una niña! Solo un... Hada sumisa o lo que sea, pero no soy una niña. —asegura cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofletes en gesto de rabieta._

 _— ¿Enserio? —Lightning pudo notar cierta rareza en su rostro ante aquella pregunta, el problema es que siendo tan pequeño no comprendió el peligro de esto. — ¿Un hada sumisa?_

 _—Aja, como Shuu, puedo tener bebes cuando crezca y tenga una pareja..._

 _— ¿No te gustaría ser mi pareja? —pregunta con extraño tono, Lightning pudo escuchar una especie de gorgoteo de su parte. —Estoy un poco... solo abajo, nadie quiere venir conmigo porque me tienen miedo, ya viste como puedo cambiar._

 _—Bajo el agua no puedo volar y hacerlo me gusta mucho._

 _—Puedo encontrar la forma de que vueles, manejar el agua no es difícil ¿ves?_

 _Manipulando el líquido como lo hace en sus momentos dentro de su cueva intenta encantar al niño que mira con fascinación como el transparente elemento se mueve a su alrededor, rodeándolo hasta finalizar de nuevo en el lago, aplaudió encantado._

 _— ¡Genial! —exclama. —Yo también quiero mostrarte algo que aprendí a hacer, es un truco que me enseño Papá y-_

 _—No puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo, cuando el eclipse acabe debo volver a mi cueva. —comenta señalando el cielo, ya podía verse un poco más del sol. — ¿Vendrías conmigo? Me encantaría ver lo que eres capaz de mostrarme. —Lightning iba a tomar la mano del hombre sin pensárselo, lleno de emoción por el momento._

 _Antes de permitir que el dragón se lo llevara como tanto estaba deseando es cargado por alguien más, Hudson observa con ceño fruncido y furiosa mirada a Francesco, el cual no tarda en cambiar de ánimo al haberse interrumpido el momento de conseguir quién lo acompañara por propia voluntad._

 _—Tienes prohibido acercarte y lo sabes. —Hudson dio un paso atrás, evitando que Lightning se caiga de su brazo, sabía que debió prestar más atención al inquieto niño que tiene por hijo, tan solo no espero encontrárselo con quién más se ha obsesionado por ocultar._

 _—Puedo hacerlo si me place, hay eclipse. —gruñe acercándose con lentitud, tenía pensado empaparlo, un hada mojada no vuela y por ende, no podría hacer nada si agarraba al hada más pequeña de entre sus brazos. —Evítate la tontería y entrégamelo._

 _— ¿Y que lo mates? Ja, puede irte olvidando, regresa al lago donde siempre deberías de estar. —ordena al cada vez más iracundo Dragón que no muestra intenciones de obedecer lo que acaba de decirle. —Lightning regresa a casa. —lo lanza arriba, el pequeño revolotea ladeando la cabeza, sin comprender a que venía todo el pleito._

 _—Pero yo... quería ir. —infla los mofletes. Hudson lo miro incrédulo, sorprendido por la repentina burbuja de agua encima suya, que desapareció pronto pues su único objetivo era empaparlo, Lightning se dejó agarrar por Francesco._

 _— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCARLO! —en un arrebato poco usual de su persona tranquila, hizo aparecer su daga y con ella dio un corte a la cara de Francesco, este soltó a Lightning y Hudson lo tomo lo más pronto que pudo._

 _Evidentemente Francesco comenzó a gritar de dolor por el corte que incluso desprendió su ojo de su cuenca. Hudson lo tomo del suelo y Lightning se abraza a él, asustado por la sangre. —Regresa, al lago. —vuelve a decir, apuntando con su daga, Francesco lo mira rencoroso, retrocediendo y captando algo muy extraño..._

 _Podía verse a si mismo en completa contradicción..._

 _—Más te vale no intentar hacer esto de nuevo. —guardo el ojo en uno de sus bolsillos, llevando la mano a la cabeza de Lightning. —Ni siquiera podrá recordarte, lo que hagas será un vano._

 _—Podría hacer lo que me pides si tan solo me lo das. —sonríe pedante, el eclipse acabo y Francesco regreso al agua, dejando aquella oferta abierta. Hudson miro a Lighthing, ahora dormido._

 _No sería tan tonto de querer entregar a su propio hijo a ese... Monstruo ¿o sí? No podía estar tan desesperado por confinarlo debajo de ese lago por lo que siguiera existiendo la tierra..._

* * *

—Solo un poco más...

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¡HIIIII! ¡MAMÁ NO HAGAS ESO! —quisquilla con las manos en el pecho.

Negó con la cabeza, bajando del árbol en el que estuvo montado y quedando de pie frente al niño que seguía aun asustado. Lo tomo en brazos, siendo un tanto pequeño no le costaba tomarlo en brazos, el pequeño inflo los mofletes, abrazándose a su "mamá" que comienza a volar en dirección al bosque de regreso.

—Sabes que no puedes alejarte tanto de casa, puedes secarte. —comienza a regañar. Lo sujeta con firmeza debido a la velocidad con la que vuela ya por costumbre. —Y mucho menos ir a ese lago.

—Pero nunca he entrado a ese lago, quiero ver como es. —replica con los mofletes inflados, es puesto en el suelo una vez llegan a la casa que está prácticamente escondida, para cualquiera es un reto verla a menos que vivas en ella. —También quiero-

—Conocerlo, lo se... —suspira apartando un largo mechón de cabello de su cara. —Lo harás cuando crezcas y este seguro de que no harás una tontería por su culpa, hasta ese día, no puedes entrar, hazlo por mi ¿Sí?

—Está bien...

Dentro de la casa se mete en el estanque a mitad de sala hecho precisamente para él en lo que ve a su "mamá" revoloteando por todo lado ordenando cosas y murmurando cosas a sí mismo como es la costumbre. Siempre ha pensado que su mamá es el hada más bella de todas, quizás por complejo de hijo que tiene, también piensa que se ve muy joven, casi como un adolescente sin serlo.

—Mamá...—llama y el hada se detiene para mirarlo. — ¿Por qué no soy un hada como tú?

—Ya me has preguntado eso muchas veces Izan, sabes porque no eres como yo. —respondió con suavidad, caminando y sentándose al borde de ese pequeño estanque. —No por ello te quiero menos.

—Lo sé, pero si fuera un hada podría ir a donde quiera contigo. —queja creando pequeños torbellinos de agua. —Nadie cree que soy hijo de Lightning. —el comentario que todos hacían al verlo lo molestaba, demasiado.

—Deja de hablar con Jackson, solo vive para molestar. —refunfuña acariciando la cabeza de cabello castaño. —Aun si no te pareces a mí, eres mi hijo, nada lo va a cambiar.

—También soy-

— _MI_ hijo, ni lo menciones. —corto quitándose los zapatos y sentándose al lado de su hijo. —No te mereces un padre así. —besa la cabeza de este pensando en lo mismo que cada día cuando llegan esta clase conversaciones.

Izan, su pequeño "bebe" de seis años arde en curiosidad por conocer a su otro progenitor. Evidentemente, teniendo tanto rencor por la inmensa cantidad de secretos a su personas por parte de quien considero su padre, no se había guardado nada con su hijo propio.

El pequeño dragón de agua tiene bien sabido quién es su otro papá, dónde está y más importante, _porque Lightning lo odia a sol y sombra_ , no se explayo en detalles, limitado al "me hizo mucho daño" pues tampoco quiere traumatizar o crear malos espectros en la cabeza de Izan.

Lo cuida desde el primer momento, habiendo arreglado la casa con un poco de ayuda para que estuviera adecuada las especiales necesidades de quién la habitaría con él, no fue tan difícil como imagino, Izan heredo su inquietud por lo que verlo pasear por cualquier lado apenas aprendió a caminar era normal.

La única prohibición que había hecho para él es no acercarse al lago donde Francesco vive, por lo demás tenía un bosque entero por el cual jugar y otro par de lagos más pequeños, así que no consideraba que fuera la gran regla, _tan solo quiere apartarlo de él._

Con los eclipses que ocurren cada dos años casi con preocupante exactitud, lo había escuchado intentando hallarlo, la primera vez fue cuando Izan tenía dos años y no puede describir lo mucho que lloro abrazándolo por temor a que encontrara donde estaba, por suerte esto no paso, tampoco en la segunda ocasión.

Lluvias torrenciales habían caído de la misma manera, gracias a King, que de vez en cuando lo visitaba y es una especie de abuelo para Izan, pudo hacer una barrera sobre el lago, evitando así que Francesco saliera durante estas tormentas. Tenía la mayoría de puntos cubiertos, excepto el más preocupante... Izan es igualito a él.

La insistencia por ir a donde está prohibido es evidente y entiende a medias como Hudson moría de iras por la desobediencia, sin embargo, siempre pudo controlarlo, al menos así hasta ahora y espera que así sea por lo que resta de su vida. Otros detalles pequeños y minúsculos es que tomo una aversión impresionante al color rojo, nada en su ropa lo llevaba y tampoco su cabello, ahora normal y peinado, Shuu una vez mofo diciendo que el embarazo lo había cambiado.

Contaba con apenas un mechón en color púrpura, su ropa verde impedía que lo descubrieran fácilmente saliera a donde saliera, también tomó manía por aprender más magia, dominando las elementales y una que otra un poco más complicada, principalmente el camuflaje que hay alrededor de su hogar durante los eclipses.

—Si papá cambio... ¿podrías estar con él? —pregunta viéndolo a los ojos, Lightning arrugo un poco la expresión.

—No, bajo ninguna condición podría estar con él, es alguien muy cruel. —responde negando con la cabeza. Aun si Francesco mágicamente cambiaba su forma de ser tan despiadada, no olvidaría lo que le hizo, _no bastaba con haber asesinado a su madre sino también a sus primeros hijos..._ Vamos que si lo perdona tendría el masoquismo más fuerte del mundo.

—Oww... Yo quería que estuvieran juntos... Él a veces me llama y me dice que vaya con él. —no pudo disimular su cara de susto. —Es muy extraño, suena tan triste.

—Izan, que alguien suene triste no quiere decir que merece un perdón o buenas intenciones, no dejes que te engañe. —palmeo la cabeza del pequeño. Izan miro a otro lado, decepcionado por el comentario.

Quería a sus padres juntos, no sabía cómo lucia _Francesco_ , suponía que se parecía a él pues ni un solo rasgo saco de su mamá. También consideraba que su madre no merece estar solo, es alguien muy bonito y al igual que su tío Shuu, debe tener a alguien que lo cuide, que pueda velar por su seguridad y no vivir en esa independencia de cuidarse a si mismo.

Y es que, la vocecita que siempre escuchaba incitándolo a ir al lago estaba con la cizaña de ese punto, afirmando que protegería a sol y sombra a su Mamá como lo necesita, es un hada de apariencia _frágil_ , aun cuando sus alas han cambiado y son tres hermosos pares, lo siente vulnerable.

Quizás su mamá tan solo exagera, Papá no puede ser _tan_ malo...

* * *

—No puedes impedir que tenga curiosidad y lo quiera conocer, es algo natural. —resopla, inconforme por la poca ayuda qué están simbolizando las palabras del albino. —Tal vez si-

—Sobre mi cadáver Izan pondrá un solo pie en el lago, Francesco me lo va a quitar y no tendré manera de recuperarlo. —no hacía falta ser muy receptivo para sentir la desesperación en sus palabras sobre el tema. —Tampoco lo merece.

—Izan lo vera tarde o temprano.

—Y será tarde, tan tarde como pueda y si debo morir en el proceso lo haré.

Shuu niega con la cabeza, Lightning es muy necio con respecto al tema, sin embargo, puede entender lo preocupado que está con respecto a Izan y Francesco, no lo conocía pero haber sido el primero en escuchar lo que pasó bajo el agua, comprendió que nunca existiría un perdón, realmente el dragón no se lo merecía para nada.

—Podría haber cambiado en este tiempo, que te aparten de tu hijo y... "pareja" —la cara de Lightning lo haría reír, su expresión siempre es la misma de repulsión e ira entremezclados. —por tanto tiempo debe ser muy duro, solitario y triste.

—También sin su madre, que puedo decirte, nadha de lo que le pase va a darme pena. —bufa acomodando el mechón de cabello purpura. —Él no va a cambiar, lo sé.

—si eso dices...—suspira con cierta pena. —Dentro de una semana será el eclipse ¿Ya hiciste todo lo que debías?

—Por supuesto que si, la duda ofende. Me preocupa más que Izan no me obedezca... Esta demasiado empeñado por conocerlo, dice escucharlo en cabeza.

—Siempre puedes usar un hechizo de sueño para las primeras horas, según Hudson, tendremos alrededor de seis o siete horas de eclipse, mucho más de lo usual. —Lightning rueda los ojos. —También quiere hablar contigo... No puedes pedirle que deje de sentirse tu padre aun cuando tú no lo quieras.

—No puede venir aquí a menos que se quite esa porquería del cuello, si tanto quiere venir a hacerme cambiar de opinión para volver y deshacerse de mi hijo, que venga, no me molestara congelarle el bigote y electrocutarle las alas. —refunfuña bajando de la rama en la que hablaba con el albino.

—Sigues siendo un niño. —ríe suavemente.

—Oye, que sea "madre" no quiere decir que me voy a perder, hay tiempo para todo. —guiña el ojo sonriendo. —Cuidado mientras regresas. —despidió

De regreso a su casa encontró a Izan durmiendo cual cadáver, que decir, muchas veces se asustaba de verlo así, cuando recordaba que respirar bajo el agua se pasaba. Acaricio su cabeza, el cabello húmedo y lacio de su pequeño. Su expresión neutra y hasta cierto punto, nerviosa.

Hay una larga lista de temores en su mente, no solo está el hecho de que teme que Francesco se lo quite, teme que lo _mate._ Según algunos libros dados por McMissile, los dragones debían cambiar de forma desde su primer año de vida e Izan no lo había hecho.

Francesco podría considerarlo enfermo u obsoleto, no soportaría que lo asesinara por algo tan banal como no poder cambiar de forma. Tiene escamas, cola... Es como una versión diminuta de él sin serlo a la vez. Hay tantas razones por las cuales no acercarse e Izan intenta desbaratarlas con una sola cosa.

 _Quiero conocerlo..._

 _—Parece que no dejara de torturarme en esta vida..._ —piensa en un suspiro, Izan se gira, quedando boca arriba. — _Entrégalo, entrégalo... ten el valor de dar tu corazón, por un futuro sin miedos, juntos lo vamos a lograr..._ —Tarea para que no despierte. —Ten dulces sueños. —besa la frente de su hijo y se encamina a su cama.

...

— ¿Te gusta tu casa? No te culpo, las hadas saben cómo hacer bien un hogar... Aunque claro, conmigo podrías nadar tanto como quieras, sé que sería extraño para ti, pero piensa en lo bien que se debe sentir volar... Nadar en este lago es lo mismo ... ¿No quieres proteger a tu madre? Si la traes aquí junto a ti seríamos una linda familia, debes quererlo mucho... casi tanto como yo... Espero duermas bien, mañana nos veremos, te lo prometo.

El agua cayó al suelo en cuanto paró de hablar y jugar con el líquido en el aire. Hablar con su pequeño es lo que más hacía desde que esto lograba captar su voz, como esos sonidos tan especiales que sólo criaturas acuáticas puede escuchar. Le gustaría ver cómo es, que tan parecidos son, nunca se ha acercado lo suficiente para ver su cara, apenas pudo ver su cola y la sombra del rubio que impide lo que tanto tiempo tiene esperando.

A pesar de esto no le guarda rencor, ni siquiera por electrocutarlo y escaparse, después de todo lo ama y el amor perdona todo. Aquellos actos solo traían consigo una señal de cómo evitar que pasara de nuevo, porque Lightning volvería si o si a su lado y tendrían muchas crías más, no dudaba de que lo harían. Se preguntaba cómo habría cambiado, que tanto ha crecido estando solo...

¿Sus alas serían las mismas? Esperaba y así fuera, pues el único remedio que hallaba de momento las implicaba. Cambio de forma y se lanzó al pozo, nadando a la parte más llana del lago a esperar el eclipse, no perdería ni un segundo de este cuando diera inicio. Por otro lado, si Izan no lograba escaparse y llegar por su propio pie, encontraría otra manera de reconciliar a su Familia.

La tercera es la vencida y por lo que ve en su ojo fuera de cuenca, ya tenía a un chivo expiatorio que lo ayudaría con eso.

* * *

—Te ves... tan similar a tu madre que es nostálgico. —admite y Lightning rueda los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Solo eso quería decir? Hoy precisamente estoy ocupado así que...

—E igual de impertinente. —bufa negando con la cabeza mientras el rubio sigue esperando que diga lo que quiere decir. — ¿Aun tienes eso que te ata de forma tan íntima a él?

—Es mi hijo, evidentemente que aún está conmigo.

—Deberías asesinarlo. —la expresión ofendida de Lightning fue todo un poema. —Y si no puedes, permitir a alguien que lo haga.

—No pienso permitir que nadie le haga daño. —gruñe enfadado.

—Entonces entrégalo a su "Papá", evítate más desgracias. Sin ese niño puedes volver a casa donde estarás protegido, más aún con el eclipse que se nos viene encima.

— ¿Y ser como tú? Que para solucionar mis problemas usarías un simple Niño para arreglarlo todo... —el insulto por lo dicho no tiene igual. —Antes muerto que dejar a mi pequeño solo con él, sea la razón que sea y aun si me mata no lo pienso permitir.

—No te mataría eres su foco de obsesión, nunca se interesó por nadie más de la misma forma que contigo. —suspira con cierta frustración. —Fue un momento de desesperación.

—No hay excusa para algo así. Aparte si tanto lo temes y odias ¿Por que no lo matas? Tu y yo sabemos bien que tienes el poder de hacerlo, la magia suficiente para hace. un-

— Necesitamos al menos a uno de ellos vivo, su existencia. es lo que mantiene el flujo del agua, de morir los lagos y ríos se secarían y pereceremos todos los seres que vivamos en este bosque. —Lightning buscaba alguna manera de rebatir eso que decía. —Así como nosotros somos hijos del aire, su especie son hijos del agua, traemos el beneficio a la Familia que pertenecemos.

—Izan también lo es y mientras uno viva está bien. —La cara que puso Hudson trajo la respuesta a porque la insistente negativa a pesar de sus palabras hostiles contra el Dragón. —Lo que de verdad pasa... es que lo quieres ¿Verdad?

— El día en que pueda volver el cielo verde, ese día lo voy a querer ¿De dónde sacas esa horripilante conclusión? — interroga sudando fríos.

—Estas protegiéndolo y... Sabes que, olvídalo, no tenemos nada que seguir hablando. — bufa dando la vuelta.

—Haría cualquier cosa con tal de protegerte. —Lightning se detiene por un momento.

—Te has vuelto muy mentiroso, es decepcionante para mí...

Haciendo todo lo correspondiente para el momento en que Eclipse estuviera más próximo tardo en volver a casa y una vez en ella quería tirarse a dormir todas las 7 horas de pura negrura y rugidos de su indiscreta preocupación y protagonista único de sus odios, pesadillas y rencores. Aunque claro, que él quisiera tomar actividad de pereza no quiere decir que Izan también lo querría.

—Izan~ Sera una noche muy larga así que... ¿Izan? —vuelve a llamar, buscando con la mirada a su hijo. — ¿Izan, en donde te metiste? —interroga volando a la parte alta de la casa. —Izan en donde... en donde estas. —su corazón se alboroto. —IZAN. —quisquilla poniendo la casa patas arriba por buscarlo. —IZAN ¿¡EN DONDE...!? —Grita a punto de llorar.

—Mami se asustó~

Alzo la mirada, Izan sonríe sacando la lengua, estando en el techo con ayuda de su cola y una raíz, es oscura esa parte, una esquina cercana a la puerta e Izan no es precisamente resaltante entre la negrura... Consideraría vestirlo de rojo con tal de notarlo. Apenas bajo esperando la risa o quejas de su Mamá, recibió un abrazo que lo iba a dejar sin respiración, escuchando lo gimoteos suaves del hada.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo... nunca lo vuelvas a hacer...

—Pero mamá-

— ¡¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE ME PREOCUPO?! HAY ECLIPSE, HOY EL INTENTA APARTARTE DE MI Y YO NO SE SI HUISTE CON EL O... O...

—Y-yo no abandonaría a mamá. —afirma impresionado por la reacción, no espero que fuera algo tan malo, tan solo hizo una broma como hace de vez en cuando...

Aunque nunca en un eclipse, esos días en los que su Mamá llega a llorar de angustia en momentos que se supone, está dormido. Lightning pasa las manos por su cara, serenándose cuanto puede, quizás hablar con Hudson lo puso peor de los nervios de lo que esta usualmente.

—Lo siento... me altere y... Solo no lo hagas de nuevo ¿Sí? Y si lo harás, que no sea hoy dentro de dos años. —pide con la mayor calma posible, Izan asintió con cierto resquemor de culpabilidad por lo que hizo.

El eclipse dio inicio, la penumbra con los pequeños halos de luz en tono naranjo. Izan ayuda a Lightning a ordenar los destrozos que hizo el rubio buscándolo y una vez terminado esto, se había decidido a escuchar cuentos que Lightning sabía y podía reflejar en figuras de luz en base a magia.

Tocaron la puerta, dada la protección hecha a esta solo una persona que ha estado y conoce su ubicación puede verla, mucho más tocar la puerta con tanta tranquilidad, asumía que era Jackson, pues en el fondo el pelinegro es cobarde de andar por el bosque de regreso durante la penumbra. Eso no quita que lo molesta tener que darle cobijo, sin embargo, no lo iba a dejar solo en plena oscuridad, es como un extraño amigo.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que vengas en pleno eclipse y... ¿Shuu? ¿Qué te paso? —preguntó al verlo llorando a moco tendido frente a él.

—L-lo siento...

— ¿Qué?

—L-lo siento muchísimo.

Apenas tuvo el reflejo de crear una gran pared de hielo que protegió tanto al albino como a si mismo, la entrada rota junto a la protección formada frente a esta, el rugido reboto en todas las paredes de la casa, con el suelo mojado. Shuu apretó la ropa de Lightning, llorando lo más fuerte que pudo.

— ¿Q-que fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó alarmado, apartándose de él.

—Los tiene... bajo el agua, y-yo no quería. —se excusa entre el llanto, desesperado. Francesco entro y con brusquedad hizo a un lado al hada albina, abrazando a Lightning que se queda estático por un instante.

— _Amore~_ Estabas tan escondido. —gorgotea complacido. —Sin pensar que solo necesitaba a alguien que me guiara a tu ratonera. —sonríe. Lightning lo alejó, tanto como pudo y notando algo peculiar...

 _Tenía ambos ojos..._

— ¿Por qué me miras así? Pensaría que me tienes mucho miedo, _Lightning._ —expresa complacido. —Volviéndote tan bello en mi ausencia...

—Aléjate de mí... ¡NO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI TE MUERES O NO! —advirtió, con la clara intención de volverlo a electrocutar, vamos que el truco debía poder servir dos veces y ahora que tenía la potencia de un rayo real, aún más.

—Oww... Que crueles son tus primeras palabras a mi después de tanto tiempo... ¿Así que ese es mi hijo? —Lightning se gira, notando que Izan mira fijamente a Francesco. —Es tan-

Lightning no permitió el más mínimo paso, tomando a Izan y evitando que Francesco lo mojara de milagro. Tomo la mano de Shuu para hacer que corriera junto con el fuera de la casa. Francesco puso los ojos en blanco, no pensó que huiría... Esperaba algo un poco más cariñoso, menos arisco... Aunque de ser así, no se trataría del Lightning que conoce.

— ¿¡En donde están!? ¿¡Que les hizo!? —pregunta mientras vuela, aun agarrando al albino que apenas puede seguirle el ritmo.

— ¡Los tiro al lago y no pude evitarlo! ¡Lo siento de verdad! —se vuelve a disculpar, culpable por lo que hizo.

Se había hecho un caos completo, Francesco azoto con su cuerpo completo el árbol, al momento de salir en respuesta a que venía esto el dragón no tuvo miramiento en tirar al lago a Raoul y a sus hijos, advirtiendo que si no lo llevaba con Lightning ahogaría a los tres y devoraría sus restos como ha hecho con cada hada que ha estado en el lago.

Evidentemente no quiso hacerlo, pero no podía abandonar a _SU_ familia, su pareja, sus hijos... _¿Cómo le podían pedir que no accediera en la desesperación?_ Por mucho que doliera, su familia iba antes que cualquier otra cosa o persona, incluso Lightning que había confiado su propia seguridad mostrándole donde se encuentra su casa...

 _Se sentía la mierda más grande del planeta..._

— ¡HIII! —Shuu cayó al suelo empapado, Lightning lo vio desde donde estaba. — ¿¡QUE ESPERAS!? ¡LÁRGATE! —incita. El rubio no se tomó más tiempo y salió casi disparado, Shuu se golpeó contra un árbol por la ráfaga de aire creada por Francesco que pasó a su lado, corriendo pues no puede volar, la desgracia es que también iba muy rápido.

—M-mamá ¿Por qué huimos de él? —pregunta sin comprender a que venía toda esta persecución, aflojo apenas un poco su agarre y Lightning lo presiono aún más fuerte.

—No te vayas a soltar, —habla entre dientes, escuchando la destrucción a los árboles que está causando el cuerpo del enorme reptil. Intenta calcular cuánto tiempo a transcurrido de eclipse, no debe ser mucho pues se ve tan perfecto que apenas han pasado un par de horas.

Pasado un rato y cuando se pensó lo suficientemente alejado paro, en la rama de un árbol con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, observo a su alrededor, buscando la más mínima señal de Francesco. Dio un largo suspiro, acariciando la cabeza de Izan por un momento.

—Si logro hacer una barrera aquí y-

—Puedo verte de todas maneras.

Cayo de la manera más patosa del árbol, viendo a Francesco en la misma rama, con la sonrisa más burlona que podía tener en su rostro. Evito chocar con el suelo por obvias razones, solo que al momento de intentar escaparse de nuevo recibió un golpe que lo dejo viendo estrellas e impidió su huida.

—Tengo mucha paciencia contigo. —aseguro ahora en el suelo. —Sin embargo... —dio tan fuerte patada que Lightning choco contra una elevación, una colina, alzo la mirada viendo borroso, si pudiera volar hasta allá Francesco tardaría en alcanzarlo por no poder volar. —Que sigas tratando algo tan ridículo como esto es... un tanto molesto.

Giro su mirada, encontrándose con el niño que está en pie mirándolo fijamente, se acerca y le acaricia la cara, las pequeña s y débiles escamas en sus pómulos le resultan adorables. Un chispazo se ha formado cuando intento volver a tocar su carita, se giró, notando a Lightning reincorporado a duras penas, su peinado suelto e impidiendo ver claramente su rostro.

—Aléjate... aléjate de mi hijo.

—También es mi hijo y el mucho me ha querido ver, tanto así que observar a través de sus ojos no es tan complicado ahora. —comenta, Lightning cambia su expresión a una de completo espanto. —Podría llevármelo, él quiere venir conmigo-

— ¡ÉL NO TE QUIERE! SU UNICA FAMILIA SOY YO. —grita desesperado.

—Entonces ven conmigo, seremos la familia de la que te hable cuando nos conocimos. —afirma sonriente, como si se tratara de la mejor oferta que nadie puede recibir. Que unos cuantos chispazos aparecieran en la mano de Lightning lo hicieron tomar a izan y poner sus garras en su cuello. —Baja la mano Lightning...

—Su-suéltalo.

—También puedo matarlo, uno más o uno menos de los tantos que podríamos tener me es irrelevante. —su sonrisa cínica hace que Lightning baje la mano, pues _sabe_ que es completamente capaz de hacer lo que dice. Izan está sonriendo, como si no pudiera objeción alguna de ser asesinado.

Francesco se acerca a Lightning, aun con aquella expresión que tanto repudia el rubio, quedando a tan pocos metros de distancia, jactándose de su expresión derrotada por el agarre que tiene el dragón con su pequeño.

—Vine a recuperar mi familia completa y eso te cuenta, te duela lo que te duela Amore...

— ¡Podemos hacerlo mamá! —exclama sonriente.

— ¿Qué más quieres de mi para destruirme la existencia? —solloza con el corazón en la garganta. — ¿¡QUÉ YA NO TE BASTA CON TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO INCLUSO AHORA!?

—Te has hecho sufrir tu solo, yo solo te he cuidado, ahora. —da un fuertísimo golpe al estómago del hada, que se arquea por esto. —Hora de volver a casa, todos juntos~

...

—Mamaaaaaaaaa ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en despertar?

Abrió los ojos a duras penas, sintiéndolos hinchados y más aún, con una especie de humedad en su cara. Giro mínimamente la cabeza, topándose con esa tela que da una mínima privacidad a la cama y... De no estar Izan ahí, esperando una reacción, se pondría a llorar por haber vuelto a esa cueva...

—Esta vez no fue tan pronto, quizás la emoción lo está dejando tieso. —mofa Francesco. — ¿Verdad que extrañabas estar aquí?

—Púdrete. —farfulla.

Francesco suelta una pequeña risita antes de voltearlo y dejarlo boca abajo, tomándolo de la cintura para impedir que se le escapara y hacer más tardado lo que tenía en mente. Se sentó en la espalda del hada, casi la retaguardia.

—No he olvidado tu último truco, varios días quede inconsciente y te daria incluso un premio por lograr algo como eso, eres el primero y último en lograrlo... Y para evitar esa clase de eventos con nuestro hijo presente. —toco la base del ala traslucida, causando un escalofrío en el hada.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo? SUÉLTAME. —Quisquilla asustado por el contacto entre esa parte de su cuerpo y Francesco.

— _Y vuela... vuela alto mientras puedas... Que la vida es una rueda... que nunca frena._ —tarareó y dio el primer jalón.

Su grito reboto en la frías y húmedas paredes de la cueva, vio su ala caer a un lado y sin aguantar o aguardar un poco fue arrancada otra, así hasta que solo quedaban dos, las más altas y grandes que tenía, gimoteando en la cama rogaba porque no se las quitara también.

—No valdría la pena quitarlas todas... Un Hada sin alas no parece un hada. —murmura, viendo la sangre que sale de aquel lugar donde la parte fue arrancada de raíz. —Aunque ahora, no tienes la manera de volar de nuevo, una pena. —burla.

Lightning se encoge en si mismo, gimoteando por el dolor, Izan le sonríe, pensando que es algo bueno, que en base a ese sufrimiento de su mamá su Familia no se separaría de nuevo.

Lightning ve a Izan y Francesco hablar tranquilamente, algo que lo molesta, lo llena de coraje y cierto temor pues... Si es capaz de ver como sufre con aquella inocente sonrisa es porque él podría influenciarlo, hacerlo igual de cruel y con un Francesco basta y sobra al mundo.

Aun así, odiar a su criaturita es imposible, él no tiene la culpa de estar siendo impresionado por el padre que hasta ahora conoce. Lightning después de un rato vuelve, incorporándose cómo puede acaricia su cara, dando una especie de seguridad y calma a su pequeño.

— ¿Mamá? —dice confundido por este forzándolo a medias a sentarse en el suelo frente a él.

— _Entrégalo... entrégalo... Ten valor de dar Tu corazón ..._ —da un pequeño beso a la frente del niño, que no comprende a que viene aquella melodía. — _Por todo aquel que nos dejó... tu sacrificio siempre será..._

— ¿Lightning? —había tirado a la otra parte de la cueva las alas que arranco del rubio, encontrando de regreso la extraña escena. Algo que vio relucir lo alerto. —¡NO!

Antes de impedirlo el rubio lo abrazo junto a Izan y no supo más de si, el tiempo para los tres se hizo nulo, los sonidos también, nada más que las pequeñas gotas del techo que continúan cayendo.

* * *

— ¡JODER! ¿¡ME RECUERDAS POR QUE HACEMOS ESTA TONTERÍA!? —chilla sacando su cabeza del agua. Shuu sale del agua sin tomar importancia al asunto.

— YA TE LO EXPLIQUÉ NO SEAS NECIO. —responde la misma manera.

Su crisis culposa por lo ocurrido se vio amplificada cuando al buscar a Hudson y que lo ayudara a sacar a Lightning e Izan del lago, este se encontrara medio muerto en el suelo de su casa, sin un ojo cabe destacar. Estando en la cueva apenas ve más allá de su propia nariz y la humedad lo tenía aun peor que estar empapado.

— ¿Lightning? —pregunta y Raoul hace un pequeño hechizo de luz que alumbra la cueva. —No... puede ser... —llevó las manos a su rostro y Raoul observa incrédulo lo que hay delante de sus narices.

Un enorme cristal que crece en torno a las paredes está ahí y dentro de este, descansa el hada de rubios cabellos, sosteniendo a ambos dragones para que se cristalizaran con él. Shuu apenas se atrevió a tocar el cristal, queriendo llorar por sentir que es su culpa.

—Debo... debo romperlo, quizás si los saco solo a ellos-

—Es un hechizo de sellado, salen todos o ninguno ya tú lo-

— ¡YA LO SE! —solloza alterado. —¡PERO NO LO PUEDO DEJAR AHÍ! N-no puedo...

—Tal vez Hudson si conozca una forma de arreglarlo, habrá que sacar el cristal entero para que en cuanto mejore pueda hacer algo. —ofrece aun impresionado.

Nadie usaba hechizos de sellado, aparte de difícil solo se podía hacer cuando hay una criatura que te supere en poder, masa, cualquier aspecto que exista, no algo al azar. Lo que extraña más al castaño es que no visualiza al guardián que se supone-

— _No lo saquen, no hay nada que salvar dentro._ —ambos se giran, observando la imagen casi transparente del rubio que les habla. — _Un solo rasguño y se romperá, morirán todos dentro._

—e-eres el guardián, sabes de que forma sacarlos de ahí, debe existir una, siempre hay una. —replica a la fría e inanimada imagen. Que no es más que un reflejo de la voluntad de quien hizo el hechizo.

 _—La existencia de los dragones es necesaria más no su conducta, aquí lo prioritario se conserva._

—Pero Lightning ... él no tiene porque...

 _—Qui quo pro... Su vida por la del resto que podría ser afectada, sacrificio justo. Absténganse a las consecuencias de sus acciones conociendo los riesgos que se corren bajo el deseo de la liberación de un hada confinada._

Y desapareció sin más, en la espera del siguiente que fuera con la intención de destrozar ese cristal y sacar a quienes, con vida permanecen en su interior, en una especie de sueño en el que parecen haberse congelado sin otra salida.

Shuu no estuvo quieto, pidiendo ayuda a otras hadas sin éxito alguno, ni siquiera Hudson encontró el fallo al hechizo, pues siempre hay un fallo con el cual se puede anular o romper a medias para sacar a quien se desee. Lightning lo había hecho perfecto, la desesperación y sus ansias por impedir el sufrimiento ajeno lo hicieron perfecto.

Por lo cristalino del material, King se atrevía a decir que Lightning no guardaba ningún rencor, que comprendía lo ocurrido en ese eclipse y que, posiblemente, esta es su respuesta a que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar. Entrado en un encarcelamiento voluntario que haría a Francesco feliz, pues esta con su Familia, su hada y su hijo, nada puede ser mejor a eso.

Durante la búsqueda de una solución escuchan las deprimentes tonadas del guardián, que refleja la voluntad del hada, el hada hiperactiva que tanto amo su libertad y finalmente quedo sin ella, aunque de estar consiente, se alegraría de haberla dado solo por saber que su historia, la de su hijo y la de su madre no se iba a repetir.

Su libertad, al final del día, resultaba un precio pequeño que Shuu no iba a aceptar y pasaran los años que pasaran, lo sacarían y devolvería el regalo que Lightning dio. Si para expiar su culpa debía hacerlo, con gusto lo realizaría...

De que sirve tener un corazón si no eres capaz de sacrificarlo por quien lo hizo por ti...


End file.
